Klan Uzumaki
by Kurisutina-san
Summary: Pewnego pięknego dnia do Konohagakure no Sato zawitała trójka tajemniczych podróżników. Ich imiona brzmiały Shinonome, Naito oraz Hirusugi. Nazwisko? Uzumaki, rzecz jasna. Poznajcie rodzinę Kushiny! (BEZ KONTYNUACJI)
1. Chapter 1

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Odnaleziona Księżniczka

~*~

– Ludzie naprawdę nie przesadzali, kiedy mówili nam o tej wiosce. Konoha jest piękna.

Osadę z szczytu niedalekiego wzgórza podziwiało trzech podróżnych – dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Wszyscy byli raczej młodzi, zapewne około dwudziestki. Mieli na sobie dokładnie takie same czarne płaszcze sięgające do kolan, z kapturami oraz szerokimi rękawami do łokci. Dziewczyna była dość ładną szatynką przeciętnego wzrostu, o niebieskich oczach i opalonej lekko cerze. Wyższy od niej chłopak miał również brązową czuprynę, która mimo tego, że była dość długa jak na przedstawiciela płci męskiej, wciąż sterczała lekko. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie, a na ustach nieustannie obecny był zawadiacki uśmiech. Trzeci wędrowiec sprawiał wrażenie raczej znudzonego. Jego półdługie, ciemnoczerwone włosy zasłaniały lekko twarz, ale spod grzywki otoczenie uważnie obserwowały zielone oczy.

Z rysów twarzy trójki przybyłych można było wywnioskować, że są rodzeństwem lub przynajmniej bliskimi krewnymi. Każde z nich miało przy sobie torbę podróżną, przewieszoną przez ramię. Nie wyglądali na ninja. Ubrani byli w cywilny sposób i nie sprawiali wrażenia, jakby mieli przy sobie jakąś broń.

– Dobra, ruszamy się! – zarządziła kobieta, poprawiając uchwyt na swojej torbie. – Słyszałam, że mają tam niezłe łaźnie, a nie miałam porządnej kąpieli od paru dni.

– Baby – mruknął wyższy mężczyzna, przewracając oczyma.

– Trudno nie przyznać Shinonome racji – zauważył drugi chłopak spokojnie. – Podróżujemy już od czterech dni.

– Co z męską solidarnością? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem mnie poprzeć? – poskarżył się szatyn, szybko dołączając do swoich towarzyszy, którzy zdążyli już przebyć kawałek drogi. – Poza tym, bylibyśmy tu o wiele wcześniej, gdyby podróżowaliśmy w zwykły sposób.

– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Hirusugi – westchnęła Shinonome. – Doprawdy, jesteś najstarszy z nas. Masz dawać przykład czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Ta, starszy o dwie minuty – parsknął Hirusugi. – A jak chcesz brać z kogoś przykład, to masz jeszcze Naito.

Zielonooki chłopak nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Shinonome machnęła jedynie ręką z rezygnacją i rodzeństwo kontynuowało podróż w milczeniu. Wkrótce wioskę zasłoniły korony gęsto rosnących w okolicy drzew, wśród których wił się trakt. Dopiero po półgodzinnym marszu gęstwina przerzedziła się i rodzeństwo znów mogło zobaczyć ogromny Monument Hokage oraz otwartą bramę przy której stali strażnicy.

Hirusugi gwizdnął z podziwem.

– Ten pomnik wydaje się jeszcze większy z bliska – zauważył. Jego siostra i brat przytaknęli, spojrzawszy w górą, na twarze trzech Hokage wyrzeźbione w skale.

– Proszę się zatrzymać – zarządził jeden z chuuninów przy bramie, postąpiwszy lekko do przodu. – Kim jesteście i z jakiego powodu przybywacie do Konohy?

Szatynka skłoniła się z szacunkiem, dając znać, że to ona będzie mówiła.

– Jestem Shinonome, a to moi bracia, Hirusugi i Naito. Podróżujemy z południowego pogranicza na północ, aby odwiedzić naszą siostrę, która niedawno wyszła za mąż za kupca. Chcemy jedynie odpocząć przez kilka dni w mieście, shinobi-san.

Strażnik sprawdził ich powierzchownie, po czym skinął przyzwalająco głową.

– Droga wolna.

Rodzeństwo weszło do wioski.

Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy, była niezwykła żywotność na ulicach. Cywile kręcili się wszędzie, kupując, sprzedając, albo po prostu spędzając czas na wolnym powietrzu. Ninja śmigali co parę chwil nad ich głowami, skacząc z dachu na dach. Z muru otaczającego miasto ulice i las obserwowali ANBU oraz jounini, zauważalni jedynie dla wprawnego oka. Jednak shinobi i kunoichi również kręcili się w tłumie, robiąc zwykłe, codzienne rzeczy, tak jak każdy inny człowiek. Obok przeszła drużyna geninów, dźwigając zakupy jakiejś staruszki, która poganiała ich z sadystyczną uciechą.

_Niektórzy ludzie są zbyt leniwi i mają za dużo pieniędzy_, pomyślał Hirusugi obserwując przeklinające pod nosami dzieciaki z współczuciem. _Takie obrazki sprawiają, że zaczynam doceniać trening jedynie z moim rodzeństwem, w zapomnianej i opuszczonej świątyni wśród gór. Nawet jeśli czasami było to cholernie nudne._

Trójka przybyszy kontynuowała przemierzanie ulic w poszukiwaniu miejsca, gdzie mogliby się zatrzymać. Tak jak powiedzieli chuuninom przy bramie, planowali zostać tu przez parę dni, rozejrzeć się i nastawić uszu na jakieś ciekawe wieści, po czym opuścić Konohę. Jednak dalsza trasa ich wędrówki była o wiele bardziej podejrzana; zamierzali podążyć w stronę granicy z Krajem Wodospadu, tak jak nakazywały im odgórne polecenia. Infiltrowanie tamtejszej Ukrytej Wioski i dowiedzenie się jak najwięcej o zdolnościach i limitach krwi przez nią posiadanych było jedną z ich ważniejszych misji, tak samo jak zwracanie uwagi na wszystko, co dotyczyło Bijuu oraz Jinchuuriki. Jeszcze później planowali zatoczyć wielkie koło, przemierzając Kraj Ziemi, morze śródziemne pomiędzy nim a Krajem Nieba, po czym po zaliczeniu Kumogakure złapać kurs do Kraju Wody i wylądować z powrotem w Kraju Pustki z którego wyruszyli przed paroma miesiącami.

Shinonome, Hirusugi i Naito nie bez powodu uważali się za jednych z najlepiej wytrenowanych szpiegów. Robotę ułatwiał im fakt, że techniki przez nich używane pochodziły z raczej odizolowanego i już nieistniejącego kraju za morzem. Najczęściej udawali zwykłych cywili, przemierzając kraje pod różnymi imionami, czy nawet ze zmienionym wyglądem. Po raz pierwszy jednak byli na innym kontynencie, i chociaż odwiedzali już Kraj Wody oraz otaczające go wyspy, nie postawili dotąd nogi w Kraju Ognia. Wpływ na to miała do niedawna tocząca się tu wojna oraz fakt, że zginęli tu przed laty ich krewni.

Rodzeństwo nie pamiętało Toruko-hime, czy jej męża, Musou-sama, a tym bardziej ich małej córeczki, która byłaby od nich trochę starsza, gdyby jeszcze wciąż żyła. Znali ich jedynie z opowieści krewnych, którzy również przeżyli zagładę państwa, oraz z paru ocalałych zdjęć. Musou-sama wraz z swoją rodziną wyruszył do Kraju Ognia krótko po upadku ich królestwa, szukając nowego miejsca, aby osiąść tam wraz ze swoim klanem. Niestety, akurat rozpoczęła się jedna z licznych Wojen Ninja i wszyscy troje zostali niespodziewanie zabici podczas napadu na grupę włóczęgów, z którą podróżowali w stronę Konohy. Śmierć członków Głównej Linii rodziny, która rządziła w przeszłości ich państwem, zniechęciła innych niedobitków do szukania nowego domu i klan pozostał w starym, na wpół zniszczonym Marmurowym Mieście ukrytym wśród skalistych gór Kraju Pustki.

Niestety, nie można było wiecznie gnić wśród pomników minionej chwały. Marmurowe Miasto było starsze niż ich zniszczone państwo; to stamtąd podobno wywodził się klan. Jednak nie opuszczono go bez powodu. Służyło im za ostoję w czasach, które można było bez wahania nazwać antycznymi, kiedy rolę shinobi pełnili Łowcy, walczący z złośliwymi demonami przenikającymi do świata ludzi. Porzucono je, kiedy Łowcy przestali być potrzebni, bo wymiar demonów przestał się zderzać z ich wymiarem. Na ziemi pozostało jedynie dziewięć potężnych kreatur, które były spokojne, dopóki nie przyzywano nich ani przeszkadzano im w żaden inny sposób. Więc rodzina założyła własne królestwo i stał się jednocześnie dynastią oraz klanem ninja. Kiedy i to państwo upadło, niedobitki podążyły do Miasta aby zebrać się i znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce w świecie. Jeśli pozostaną tam niezdecydowani zbyt długo, w końcu wszyscy umrą. Dlatego właśnie Shinonome wraz ze swoimi braćmi rozglądała się za jakąś atrakcyjną lokacją.

Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że według najświeższych plotek ktoś zaczyna beztrosko eksperymentować sobie z mocą Bijuu. Jako dziedzicowie legendarnych Łowców i potomkowie wielu Strażników słabszych demonów, członkowie klanu czuli się odpowiedzialni za interwencję. Wątpliwe, aby ktokolwiek inny bronił Jinchuuriki, jeśli nie miałby w tym jakiegoś interesu.

W efekcie rodzeństwo właśnie przemierzało ulice Konohy, rozglądając się wokoło z bardzo niewinną ciekawością.

– Wioska prosperuje wyjątkowo dobrze jak na serce kraju, który jeszcze niedawno prowadził wojnę – zauważyła Shinonome.

– Niewątpliwie jest to zasługa ich nowego Yondaime Hokage – stwierdził Naito niezbyt zainteresowanym tonem.

– Księga Bingo na której ostatnim razem położyłem łapy nieźle histeryzowała na jego temat – dodał Hirusugi nieco ciszej. – Ninja z Iwy mieli rozkaz do odwrotu na sam jego widok. Podobno facet ma jakieś jutsu, które umożliwia mu zabicie całej armii wrogów w kilka minut. Od tego dostał to przezwisko „Żółty Błysk". To były jedyne słowa, jakie jego przeciwnicy byli w stanie wykrztusić przed śmiercią, z tego co przeczytałem.

– Urocze – skwitował wciąż znudzonym głosem jego brat.

Nagle Shinonome zatrzymała się gwałtownie w pół kroku, a jej wzrok spoczął na czymś z boku ulicy. Zanim Naito i Hirusugi zdołali spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, odkryli, że ich ramiona są wypełnione rzeczami szatynki, a wspomniana dziewczyna znika właśnie wśród chmury kurzu, pędząc boczną uliczką z oszałamiającą prędkością.

Obaj wymienili spojrzenia i westchnęli zgodnie, kiedy pył opadł, odsłaniając znak „łaźnie".

– Baby – burknął Hirusugi.

– Musisz zrozumieć, oniisan, że kobieta ma inne priorytety niż mężczyzna – rzekł niewzruszony Naito.

Wyższy mężczyzna przewrócił jedynie oczyma.

– Lepiej poszukajmy gospody, a potem skoczmy po coś do jedzenia. Jak znam życie, imouto nie przestanie się moczyć w łaźniach aż do wieczora.

Wspomniana imouto zanurzyła się w przyjemnością w ciepłej wodzie i zrelaksowała. Jej długie brązowe włosy, zwykle związane tasiemką, rozsypały się wokoło i zafalowały w wodzie niczym wodorosty. Kobieta pozwoliła, aby jej ciało opuściła całe napięcie, w którym żyła od czasu ich pośpiesznego opuszczenia Suny. Po chwili zastanowienia Shinonome uznała, że nie znosi obecnego Kazekage jeszcze bardziej, niż jej się uprzednio wydawało. Facet nie sprawiał wrażenia dobrego przywódcy; nie grzeszył ani sumieniem, ani dalekowzrocznością. Rodzeństwo podczas wędrówki przez Kraj Wiatru dowiedziało się, że już od dawna tamtejsi ninja więzili Shukaku, demona o jednym ogonie. Shinonome spodziewała się, że bez większych problemów zlokalizują tamtejszego Strażnika – albo, jak teraz ich nazywano, Jinchuuriki – lecz Kazekage coś planował i zazdrośnie strzegł wszelkich informacji na temat Ichibi. Hirusugi odniósł wrażenie, że ninja z Suny coś zwęszyli, więc wszyscy troje wynieśli się z miasta, zanim zrobiło się gorąco.

Shinonome nie cierpiała, kiedy coś szło nie po jej myśli, ale musiała przełknąć tą porażkę. Zastanowiła się w zamian nad innym aspektem ich podróży przez Kraje Żywiołów.

_Suna nie jest wioską, w której chciałabym zamieszkać. Ludzie są tam, jak na ironię, zbyt zimni. To nudny i nieufny kraj, pełen piasku i ukrytych wśród skał lub wydm osad. Suchy, bezlitosny klimat jest totalnie nie dla nas, pomijając fakt, że Kazekage to dupek i nie chciałabym mu służyć_, zaczęła rozważać kobieta, wpatrując się w czyste niebo nad Konohą. _Nigdy nie przepadałam za Kiri. Wszyscy się tam ciągle żrą miedzy sobą. A grasujący nieopodal wielki, głupi Sanbi bez Strażnika wcale nie dodaje im punktów. Iwa? Z jednej strony, jeśli są bardzo osłabieni wojną, moglibyśmy wynegocjować kupę przywilejów za przyłączenie się do ich wioski. A z drugiej, Iwa to Iwa. Kraj z kamienia, serce z kamienia._

Zanurzyła się głębiej w wodę, przymykając oczy z przyjemności. _Na razie Konoha prezentuje się bardzo atrakcyjnie. Dobrze się im tu wiedzie, z tego, co dotąd widziałam. I mają tutaj świetne gorące źródła. Oczywiście, muszę jeszcze dowiedzieć się coś więcej o ich Hokage. Ale kraj jest taki piękny, że jeśli facet nie będzie spełniał wymagań, moglibyśmy go po cichu usunąć, przybyć do wioski kiedy wszyscy spanikują, zaprowadzić tu porządek i przejąć władzę. Nikt by się nawet nie zorientował, skąd się tu wzięliśmy. To byłoby takie małe wyzwanie._

Szatynka zaśmiała się cicho. Tak jak większość kunoichi, preferowała raczej załatwianie swoich misji w bardziej podstępny sposób niż otwartą walkę. I oczywiście napełniała ją duma, kiedy splotła w swoim mózgu jakąś szczególnie niecną intrygę.

_Kumo, hm. W Kraju Nieba podobno są zapierające dech w piersiach krajobrazy. Warto byłoby to sprawdzić, zanim podejmiemy ostateczną decyzję. I na ich korzyść przemawia fakt, że na sto procent mają chociaż jednego Strażnika, do tego facet ma w sobie Hachibi, drugiego najpotężniejszego demona. A przynajmniej tak wynikało z informacji tego dupka Kazekage. Karai-sama zapewne chciałaby mieć oko na to indywiduum. Do tego to chyba jedyny kraj w okolicy, który od dłuższego czasu nie pakował się w żadną…_

Nagle w głowie Shinonome odezwał się ostrzegawczy alarm. Kobieta otworzyła powoli oczy i rozejrzała się na pozór leniwie wokoło. Łaźnia nie była przesadnie zapełniona i żadna z innych kobiet nie wyglądała niebezpiecznie. Niebieskie oczy zaczęły ostrożnie lustrować całe otoczenie. Wejście do przebieralni, ogrodzenie…

_Jest!_

W ogrodzeniu była niewielka dziurka, prawdopodobnie dzieło rąk ludzkich. Przez dziurkę jakiś zboczeniec zaglądał do środka łaźni. Shinonome aż zagotowała się ze złości. Zauważyła, że wszystkie obecne tu panie nie były kunoichi, więc szanse na to, że któraś przyłapie podglądacza, były małe. Facet bezczelnie wykorzystał tą słabość i bezkarnie obserwował nagie i mokre dziewczyny.

_Już ja mu pokażę!_

Shinonome chwyciła ręcznik i wyszła z wody, upewniając się, że zasłania najwięcej jak tylko może, po czym pośpieszyła do przebieralni aby się wysuszyć i ubrać. Szybko wytarła z wody włosy i związała je niebieską tasiemką, następnie założyła swoje ubrania, narzucając na to wszystko płaszcz. Niecierpliwie odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła, aby założyć na głowie opaskę w ten sam sposób, w jaki ninja nosili często hitai-ate z symbolem wioski. Wsunęła na nogi sandały, po czym wypadła z łaźni w bojowym nastroju.

Nie musiała szukać długo. Facet nawet się nie krył, jedynie wybrał stronę łaźni po której mało kto przechodził. Winowajca miał sterczące, białe włosy i dość potężną budowę. Kucnął sobie tuż przy ogrodzeniu z notatnikiem w rękach, co chwila chichocząc w bardzo wkurzający sposób, a następnie notując coś na kartkach swojego zeszytu. Shinonome wciągnęła powietrze, zacisnęła i otworzyła pięści, a następnie zbliżyła się do mężczyzny lekkim krokiem, z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach, i poklepała go delikatnie w ramię.

Zboczeniec zerknął na nią kątem oka, a widząc kobietę, odwrócił się natychmiast.

– Czym mogę służyć? – zapytał z odrażającym, według szatynki, uśmiechem.

Shinonome zmrużyła oczy. Co za kretyn.

– Myślę, że pomylił pan łaźnie – stwierdziła głosem ociekającym słodyczą, po czym wzięła zamach i uderzyła zboczeńca w twarz.

Nieszczęśnik walnął w ścianę najbliższego budynku, został tam przez parę sekund, a po chwili odkleił się i z żałosnym pacnięciem padł twarzą do ziemi, pozostawiwszy po sobie wgniecenie w tynku. Shinonome zbliżyła się do niego niczym Wcielenie Apokalipsy, kopnęła w bok, po czym wskoczyła mu na plecy i zaczęła proces łamania żeber facetowi, skacząc po nich. Biedaczek powinien dziękować Kami, że nie nosiła sandałów na wysokim obcasie, bo pomimo nieszczególnie dużej wagi ciała, szatynka potrafiła uderzyć stopami z imponującym impetem.

– Ty draniu! Ohydny zboczeńcu! To, że żadna nie chciała cię za męża musi mieć jakieś przyczyny i na pewno nie daje ci prawa do podglądania innych kobiet! A jeśli jakimś cudem MASZ żonę, to poznam ją z przyjemnością i chętnie opowiem o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu! Ale wcześniej wykastruję i żywcem upiekę!

Facet próbował wystękać coś na temat nowej książki i inspiracji, ale to jedynie dolewało oliwy do ognia i szatynka w odpowiedzi wbijała go w ziemię coraz mocniej. Trwało to przez kolejne kilka minut, dopóki gdzieś z boku nie dobiegł jej uszu odgłos delikatnego kaszlu z serii „czy-mogę-przeszkodzić?". Shinonome spojrzała w tamtą stronę z ogniem w oczach i zauważyła jakiegoś chłopaka w standardowej kamizelce chuunina i z czerwonymi tatuażami w kształcie kłów na policzkach. Młodzieniec wyglądał na nieco zażenowanego.

– Co?! – warknęła Shinonome, zła, że ktoś jej przerywa.

– Um… Nie wątpię, że Jiraiya-sama na to zasługuje… Ale jest teraz potrzebny gdzie indziej, jeśli pani pozwoli…

Jiraiya jęknął, więc dostał kolejnego kopniaka, tak na pożegnanie.

– To jest Jiraiya? Legendarny Sannin? – zapytała kobieta z niedowierzaniem.

Chłopak miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby zarumienić się ze wstydu i zaśmiać nerwowo. Shinonome westchnęła, wspominając inny podobny przypadek – równie słynne rodzeństwo z Suny. Na własne oczy widziała, co jest ulubionym hobby Chiyo: udawanie, że umarła, aby przerazić swojego brata, który przez większość czasu nawet nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jiraiya naprawdę nie był wyjątkiem, szczególnie jeśli wierzyć plotkom, że inny Sannin, zdrajca Orochimaru, miał jakieś dziwne skłonności do młodych chłopców. Shinonome zaczynała myśleć, że to jakaś okrutna forma zapłaty za ich niezwykłe zdolności. W duchu poprzysięgła, że postara się ze wszystkich sił nie zdziwaczeć w tak haniebny sposób.

– Świat schodzi na psy – burknęła, spluwając na bok.

– Hej! – zawołał chłopak z oburzeniem. – Nie obrażaj psów!

– Och. Przepraszam – odrzekła. Najwyraźniej chuunin musiał mieć kontakt z tymi zwierzętami, czy coś w tym rodzaju. I cóż, miał rację; naprawdę było jej przykro, zapomniała się. Nie powinna tak wyzywać zwierząt.

Sannin został wydobyty z powstałej dziury i odciągnięty w niewiadomym kierunku. Shinonome westchnęła; przeszła jej ochota na kąpiel. Postanowiła kupić sobie coś do jedzenia i rozejrzeć się za swoim rodzeństwem.

Zbliżało się południe. Tłum na ulicach nieco się przerzedził. Większość ludzi była o tej porze w pracy lub spędzała czas w zaciszu własnych domów, ponieważ lato w Konohagakure było raczej ciepłą porą roku i o tej porze dnia panował upał. Shinonome, która przez kilka ostatnich tygodni kręciła się po Kraju Wiatru, naprawdę nie sprawiało to większej różnicy. Udało się jej zdobyć trochę dango i zaczęła podziwiać wystawy mijanych sklepów. Trzeba było przyznać, że mieli tu niezłe ciuchy. Szatynka rzadko widywała ubrania o tak intensywnych barwach i świetnej jakości materiału w głównie równinnym Kraju Pustki, który był, jak nazwa podpowiadała, raczej pusty. Nawet góry na północnych granicach rozległego państwa, w których kryło się Marmurowe Miasto, były jednostajne i nudne. Pod tymi względami miejsce, w którym się wychowała, przypominało bardzo Kraj Wiatru. Tu nieskończona, pusta preria po której hulał wiatr – tam nieskończona, pusta pustynia po której hulał wiatr. Takie warunki sprawiały, że również cywilizacja państwa żyła prosto i człowiek zaczynał doceniać te wszystkie małe wygody, które mieszkańcy Konohy brali za coś bez czego nie można żyć. Dlatego Shinonome z tęsknotą w oczach podziwiała idealnie skrojone suknie, migocące ozdoby oraz świetnej jakości ekwipunek ninja. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zakup tych rzeczy, dopóki nie były one jej potrzebne jako część przebrania. I tak rodzeństwo miało problemy z ukrywaniem swoich broni i zwojów z informacjami. Głównie pieczętowali je w innych zwojach, a raporty wysyłali prosto do Marmurowego Miasta poprzez przywołane zwierzęta.

Shinonome została wyrwana z swoich rozważań, ujrzawszy znajome czupryny w pobliskiej restauracji. Rozpoznając swoich braci, szybko skierowała kroki w tamtą stronę. Hirusugi i Naito nawet jej nie zauważyli, dopóki nie poklepała tego pierwszego w ramię. Szatyn spojrzał na nią i prawie zakrztusił się kawałkiem kurczaka.

– Niemożliwe! – stwierdził, kiedy wreszcie mięso przeszło mu przez gardło. – Byłaś tam tylko dwie i pół godziny! Czy to naprawdę Shinonome? – zwrócił się do Naito.

Ich siostra warknęła z irytacją, ale widząc coś na kształt niedowierzania na twarzy zwykle nieporuszonego niczym Naito, machnęła ręką i przysiadła się do nich, aby wytłumaczyć swój dziwnie krótki pobyt w łaźniach.

– Spotkałam przypadkiem jednego z trzech wspaniałych Sanninów.

– Naprawdę? – zainteresował się Naito.

– Ta, zgadnijcie co robił. Zaglądał do łaźni przez dziurę w ogrodzeniu! Totalny zboczeniec!

Hirusugi znów się zakrztusił, tym razem, gdy próbował jednocześnie napić się soku i parsknąć śmiechem. Za to jej drugi brat westchnął, kręcąc głową, i wyciągnął z torby niewielki notatnik wraz z długopisem.

– Legendarne rodzeństwo z Suny – przeczytał na głos. – Chiyo-sama, posiadająca trochę sadystyczną i zdziecinniałą naturę, bardzo niepokojące połączenie. Ebizou-sama, klasyczny przykład demencji starczej. Legendarni Sanninowie z Konohy. Orochimaru, podejrzany o pedofilię. Jiraiya – zaczął pisać – etatowy zboczeniec, potwierdzone przez naocznego świadka. Tsunade-hime, plotki na temat legendarnego pecha i uzależnienia od alkoholu czekają na poparcie obserwacjami – po chwili milczenia dodał tonem człowieka, który widział w życiu już wszystko i nic nie może go zaskoczyć: – A niech to, co za urocza kolekcja.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w napisane słowa, podczas gdy jego towarzysze skręcali się ze śmiechu, po czym westchnął i podsumował:

– Zdaje się, że aby zostać legendą w świecie shinobi, trzeba być najpierw totalnym dziwadłem. Zastanawiam się, czy nie wiemy czegoś o Karai-sama albo Isamu-sama. Są w końcu dość silni.

Nagle wszyscy troje zamarli, po czym zadrżeli zgodnie.

– Nie myślmy o tym – zasugerował pośpiesznie Hirusugi.

– H-hai! – zgodzili się Shinonome i Naito.

Do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka i zapytała, czy szatynka chce coś zamówić. Kobieta postanowiła wziąć to samo, co jej bracia. Przerwali na razie rozmowę, aby w spokoju kontynuować posiłek, a w wypadku Shinonome – rozejrzeć się po restauracji. Lokal był ewidentnie jednym z lepszych i nowocześniejszych, o czym świadczył fakt, że znajdował się w budynku, a nie, jak w większości innych takich miejsc, na zewnątrz, gdzie jedyną ochroną przed złą pogodą było zwykle jakieś sklecone na szybko zadaszenie. Wnętrze było bardzo przytulne, gustownie urządzone i jasne, a uprzejma obsługa z wprawą dogadzała klientom. Z ich strategicznie wybranego stolika, znajdującego się nieco z boku, można było swobodnie obserwować ulicę przez okna.

Nagle w głowie Shinonome odezwał się specjalny kobiecy zmysł drapieżcy i dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się wokoło za źródłem sygnałów. Nie musiała czekać długo. Przez drzwi do środka restauracji wszedł wysoki shinobi, na oko jounin około dwudziestu paru lat. Szatynka zmierzyła go uważnie spojrzeniem i była bardzo zaintrygowana tym, co zobaczyła. Nowoprzybyły klient miał sterczące włosy w egzotycznym, praktycznie neonowo żółtym kolorze, które – choć zapewne wyglądałyby ohydnie na każdym innym facecie – jedynie dodawały mu uroku. Miał jasne, niebieskie oczy oraz opaloną cerę. Na jego twarzy widać było lekki uśmiech, a rysy dla każdego doświadczonego szpiega wprost krzyczały: „jestem Szczery, Odpowiedzialny i Honorowy!".

Shinonome poczuła, że czerwieni się leciutko i szybko zaczęła walczyć z tą reakcją. Cóż, na swoje usprawiedliwienie miała fakt, że blondyn naprawdę wyglądał na rybę wartą złowienia w jej sieci. Konoha właśnie zdobyła kolejne parę punktów na swoją korzyść. Ewidentnie były tu widoki, które rywalizowały z krajobrazami w Kraju Nieba. Ktoś tak dobrze znający język ciała jak Shinonome mógł wywnioskować z ruchów człowieka o wiele więcej niż przeciętny cywil. Z tego co widziała, przed nią zjawił się właśnie ideał potencjalnego ojca dla jej dzieci…

Szatynka zaczęła mentalnie walić się w głowę. _Argh! NIE myśl o takich rzeczach! Nie myśl! Nie ma na to czasu ani odpowiednich okoliczności!_

Na szczęście jej bracia niczego nie zauważyli i zdołała odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę oraz przeanalizować sytuację z chłodną logiką zwiadowcy w obcym terenie. Gdyby jej się to nie udało, Hirusugi miałby temat do kpin na następne parę miesięcy. Kobieta spojrzała na ninja po raz drugi i dopiero wówczas zauważyła, że wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Jego specyficzna aura nie pozwoliła jej tego zauważyć za pierwszym razem. Shinonome zamrugała.

_Czy to nie jest ich Yondaime Hokage? Żółty Błysk Konohy? Nie powinien on, nie wiem, siedzieć o tej porze w swoim gabinecie, czy coś?_

Fakt, że nie rozpoznała go za pierwszym razem, nie był taki dziwny; Hokage nie miał na sobie żadnych charakterystycznych szat, a informacje w Księdze Bingo często były trochę… przesadzone, aby sami autorzy nie czuli się zbyt żałośnie. Mężczyzna również bardzo się różnił od jej wyobrażeń, które miała po spotkaniu Yondaime Kazekage. Ale, ale, powracając do obecnej sytuacji. Jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowana Shinonome zaczęła uważniej obserwować blondyna. Ledwie zarejestrowała kelnerkę, która przyniosła jej zamówienie.

Sławny shinobi zatrzymał się, zobaczywszy kogoś znajomego. Czarnowłosa, bardzo ładna kobieta o jasnej cerze również go zauważyła i podeszła do niego z uśmiechem. Oboje stanęli akurat w taki sposób, że Shinonome mogła czytać im z ruchu ust. Szatynka nie ukrywała nawet faktu, że gapi się na parę. Właściwie, to nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Yondaime był bohaterem wioski. Ludzie ciągle się na niego gapili.

– _Minato-kun, znowu wymykasz się z gabinetu?_ – zapytała czarnowłosa z rozbawieniem.

– _Mikoto-chan_… – odpowiedział Hokage, przewracają oczyma. Niewątpliwie znali się bardzo dobrze. – _Papierkowa robota to wróg, którego zamierzam pokonać używając mojego ulubionego jutsu. Nie muszę koniecznie poświęcać osobiście uwagi tym kupom bezużytecznego papieru, więc nie będę tego robił._

_Uau! Facet ma jutsu przeciwko papierkowej robocie, podczas gdy w Sunie ten drań Kazekage zaczyna dostawać od niej świra (nie, żeby na to nie zasługiwał)_ – pomyślała Shinonome z szczerym podziwem. _Teraz już wiem, dlaczego naprawdę wybrali go na przywódcę._

Mikoto zaśmiała się.

– _A więc dlaczego zdecydowałeś się zawitać w restauracji, zamiast iść potrenować czy wynaleźć kolejne genialne jutsu?_

– _Wciąż jestem winny lunch Kushinie-chan i nie sądzę, aby dalsze odwlekanie nieuniknionego było mądrą decyzją._

– _Prawda, prawda. Tak nawiasem, spodziewajcie się następnego zaproszenia na obiad ode mnie i Fugaku. Itachi jest takim odizolowanym dzieckiem, a ma jedynie cztery lata! Chyba tylko Kushina jest w stanie zedrzeć z niego tą maskę ideału geniusza. A nawet, jeśli jej metody nie zawsze podobają się mojemu mężowi, osobiście uważam, że to ma dobry wpływ na mojego syna. Nasz klan jest zbyt konserwatywny, potrzebujemy trochę takiego… entuzjazmu._

Oboje wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Shinonome nie była zbyt zainteresowana samą treścią rozmowy i problemami matek z wychowaniem dzieci, ale to wszystko dało jej interesujący wgląd w charakter Yondaime. Nieco zawiódł ją fakt, że ta Kushina, wnioskując z konwersacji, pewnie była gotowa zaklepać prawa oficjalnej dziewczyny Minato Namikaze, jeśli już tego nie zrobiła.

Ciekawe imię, tak nawiasem. Szatynka nie wiedziała, że używa się go w Kraju Ognia. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, córka Toruko-hime również nazywała się Kushina.

– _Szepnę Kushinie-chan słówko lub dwa. Na pewno spodoba jej się pomysł, aby od czasu do czasu złożyć waszemu synowi niezapowiedzianą wizytę._

Para pożegnała się i Mikoto wyszła, a Minato zaczął rozglądać się za stolikiem. Z jakiegoś powodu Shinonome poczuła, że tego biednego dzieciaki – Itachi, nieprawdaż? – czają ciężkie czasy.

– Myśli, że matce spodoba się ozdoba, którą kupiłem? – odezwał się nagle Naito.

– Niewątpliwie to bardzo ładne świecidełko, ale wiesz, że trudno ją zadowolić – odrzekł Hirusugi.

Shinonome spojrzała na nich i zauważyła, że Naito – który siedział tyłem do wejścia – trzyma przed sobą płaski kawałek metalu, na którym wyskrobano cienkimi, czarnymi liniami obraz przedstawiający jakąś scenę z legendy. Najbardziej interesujący był fakt, że ta ozdoba mogłaby równie dobrze służyć jako lustro. Hirusugi mrugnął do niej dyskretnie i kobieta już wiedziała, że jej bracia także „przysłuchiwali się" rozmowie Hokage i jego przyjaciółki.

– Tutaj wszyscy to jedna, wielka rodzina! – zaśpiewał szeptem Hirusugi z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Jego siostra przewróciła oczyma, ale komentarz nieźle podsumował jej obserwacje. Słyszała oczywiście, że w Konohagakure ninja cenią sobie swoją solidarność, ale najwidoczniej to nie było wszystko. Hokage nie próbował izolować się od swoich podwładnych, kreując obraz nieomylnego przywódcy rządzącego twardą ręką, tak jak większość innych Kage. Wszystko, co dotąd zobaczyli wskazywało raczej na to, że przywódca wioski starał się spędzać czas z mieszkańcami swojego miasta i żył zupełnie jak oni. Utrzymanie tego systemu w równowadze było delikatną sprawą; jeśli facet był zbyt sympatyczny, to bardziej bezwzględni i żądni władzy konkurenci poklepią go po plecach z dobrotliwym uśmiechem i odbiorą ukradkiem całą prawdziwą kontrolę nad osadą, pozostawiając mu rolę ładnej marionetki na wystawie. Dlatego większość przywódców wolała mieć więcej mocy, co również mogło okazać się niebezpieczne – jeśli ktoś ma za dużo siły i nie potrafi sobie z nią poradzić albo jest bezwzględnym dupkiem, może doprowadzić państwo do ruiny.

Nagle z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos krztuszenia się. Hirusugi dusił się po raz trzeci. Shinonome walnęła go w plecy z irytacją. Naito również podniósł głowę znad jakiejś książki i zmarszczył brwi, co znaczyło, że jego brat naprawdę zaczynał go denerwować. NIKT nie stawał między Naito a jego książkami.

– Co z tobą? – zapytała Shinonome.

– Toruko… hime… – wysapał Hirusugi, wpatrując się w coś na drugim końcu restauracji.

Szatynka zerknęła tam bez specjalnego zainteresowania, przekonana, że to jakiś kolejny dziecinny żart, ale kiedy jej mózg przetworzył zarejestrowany obraz, spojrzała tam po raz kolejny, tym razem z otwartymi ustami. Naito, widząc, że jego rodzeństwo właśnie postanowiło zrobić z siebie idiotów, westchnął i również się odwrócił w drugą stronę. Nie było sensu udawać, że nie interesuje go coś, co przyciągnęło uwagę reszty, skoro oni i tak otwarcie się tam gapili.

Kiedy Naito ujrzał źródło ich szoku, nawet on był zaskoczony.

Do Yondaime właśnie przysiadła się prawie idealna kopia Toruko-hime. Kobieta wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak ich księżniczka na zdjęciach. Długie, rozpuszczone włosy o głębokim czerwonym odcieniu. Śmiejące się zielone oczy. Jasna cera i szczupła figura. Ta radosna aura wokoło…

Na jej plecach, wymalowany na ubraniu, był pomarańczowy symbol klanu.

Pomarańczowy symbol klanu przedstawiający spiralę.

Spiralę, od której przed wieloma wiekami wzięło się ich nazwisko.

Nazwisko brzmiące Uzumaki.

Oto do restauracji, którą Hirusugi i Naito wybrali zupełnie przypadkowo, weszła kopia Toruko-hime, która, dedukując z podsłuchanej – a raczej zaobserwowanej – rozmowy, miała na imię _Kushina_, a na jej ubraniach był dowód, że nazwisko to prawdopodobnie _Uzumaki_. Kushina Uzumaki była osobą od mniej więcej dwóch dekad martwą… a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

Ludziom „wydają się" różne rzeczy, jak widać.

Minato podniósł głowę, kiedy wyczuł na sobie jakieś natrętne spojrzenie i rozejrzał się wokoło. Był trochę zdziwiony i zirytowany zauważywszy, że troje nieznanych mu cywilów gapi się na jego wesoło paplającą towarzyszkę w bezruchu, z otwartymi lekko ustami i wielkimi oczyma. Wyglądali na rodzeństwo i mieli na sobie dokładnie te same, czarne płaszcze. Sprawiali ogólne wrażenie zwykłych podróżników, lecz zwykli podróżnicy nie wlepiają ślepi w nieznane im kunoichi.

Kushina zamilkła, wyczuwając napięcie w powietrzu i również się odwróciła.

_Oni patrzą na mnie tym wzrokiem, który mają ninja z Iwy na widok Minato_, pomyślała lekko zaalarmowana kunoichi. _Uznałabym ich za szpiegów z Iwagakure, gdyby nie fakt, że gapią się na mnie, a nie na niego. Ale jestem pewna, że nigdy w życiu ich nie widziałam, choć jednocześnie wyglądają… tak jakby… znajomo._

Przez chwilę piątka osób trwała w bezruchu, po czym trójka nieznajomych wypadła z restauracji, zostawiając na stoliku powinność za obiad, co było jedynym dowodem, że para ninja z Konohy nie padła ofiarą żadnego głupiego genjutsu.

Minato i Kushina zamrugali w dziwnie skoordynowany sposób, po czym spojrzeli po sobie.

– Co to było? – wyrzekł Hokage na głos pytanie chodzące im obojgu po głowach.

– Jakieś trzy dziwadła przed chwilą gapiły się na mnie jak na ducha – stwierdziła ostrożnie Kushina, wciąż trawiąc scenę, która miała tu miejsce przed kilkoma sekundami. – Nie mam pojęcia, z jakiego powodu.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział cicho Minato, pochylając się w jej stronę. Jej tak-jakby-chłopak oficjalnie i mąż w sekrecie zapewne już martwił się o jej bezpieczeństwo, oraz planował sto sposobów na upewnienie się, że ci troje się do niej nie zbliżą. Naprawdę, ostatnimi czasu był taki nadopiekuńczy!

– Muszą cię znać, albo słyszeli o tobie, ale nie spodziewali się cię tutaj zastać i z jakiegoś powodu zwiali na twój widok. To mogą być jacyś szpiedzy. Uważaj na siebie, Kushina-chan, oni mogą planować jakąś niemiłą niespodziankę – kontynuował mężczyzna gorączkowo.

_Dokładnie jak myślałam_, stwierdziła duchu Kushina słysząc te słowa.

Uzumaki spojrzała za siebie, gdzie przez okno można było zobaczyć ulicę. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych innych podejrzanych typków. Namikaze przesadzał, jak zwykle, kiedy chodziło o tego typu sprawy.

– Wiem – mruknęła, przestawiając swoje krzesło tak, aby razem z Minato mieć za plecami ścianę. Zrobiła to bardziej ze wzglądu na niego niż na siebie.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

– Jeśli planują niespodziankę, jak twierdzisz… W takim razie najlepiej będzie zaskoczyć ich pierwszych, nieprawdaż? – uśmiechnęła się nagle kunoichi uśmiechem, który obiecywał nieogarniony chaos.

_Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że niedługo będę musiał wypełnić tony papierkowej roboty dotyczącej zniszczeń materialnych i trzech martwych lub poważnie rannych ludzi podejrzanych o szpiegostwo? –_ zastanowił się Namikaze. Pytanie było retoryczne.

Tymczasem w niewielkiej gospodzie trójka Uzumakich zastanawiała się gorączkowo nad zaistniałą sytuacją.

– Do diabła! Właśnie zachowaliśmy się jak totalni idioci! Zaraz zjawi się tu po nas ANBU! – jęknęła Shinonome, padając tyłem na łóżko obok swojej torby, trzymając się cały czas za głowę.

Hirusugi ograniczył się do miarowego walenia czołem w ścianę.

Naito westchnął.

– Shinonome, napisz i natychmiast wyślij wiadomość do Karai-sama – zarządził. – Poczekamy na jej odpowiedź, a potem będziemy musieli otwarcie skonfrontować Kushinę-hime, jeśli to ona. Zachowaliśmy się podejrzanie i nie mamy innego wyboru.

– Hai! – przytaknęła z ulgą Shinonome, zabierając się do roboty.

– Hirusugi, zrób z siebie jakiś pożytek i dowiedz się, gdzie będziemy mogli potem znaleźć Kushinę-hime.

Jego brat skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Naito usiadł na łóżku, obserwując jak Shinonome skrobie z oszałamiającą prędkością, zapełniając pusty zwój. Piętnaście minut później jego siostra zawołała „Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" i na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się spory żbik.

– Tak szybko skompletowaliście raport? – uniosło brwi zwierzę.

Shinonome potrząsnęła głową.

– Mam bardzo ważne wiadomości dla Karai-sama. Czy mógłbyś doręczyć jej to natychmiast?

– Oczywiście, Shinonome.

Żbik zabrał zwój do pyska i zniknął wśród dymu.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, po czym kobieta odezwała się.

– Jak sądzisz otouto, co zadecyduje klan?

Zielonooki był najmłodszym z nich, nawet jeśli Shinonome pobiła go tylko o minutę. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był najlepszy, kiedy przychodziło do wykorzystania mózgu.

– Isamu-sama i Suisen będą pewnie przeciw – stwierdził swoim zwykłym tonem Naito. – Tsuta od dawna chciała opuścić Marmurowe Miasto, wiesz przecież że ta cała misja to był praktycznie jej pomysł. Więc ona i Akira zagłosują za. Co do ich dzieci, Higure-chan ma dopiero cztery lata i pewnie nikt nie będzie brał pod uwagę jej zdania. Hiketsu-kun jest sprytnym chłopakiem, lecz to wciąż dziesięciolatek i jego pewnie też nie uwzględnią. Karai-sama dotąd się nie wypowiedziała, więc nie mogę przewidzieć jej decyzji.

– A my troje również będziemy za.

– Dokładnie. Klan przeniesie się tutaj, chyba że Karai-sama użyje swojego autorytetu do zawetowania pomysłu, okaże że się okropnie pomyliliśmy lub pojawią się jakieś nieprzewidziane problemy.

Shinonome usiadła z powrotem na swoim łóżku, krzyżując nogi.

– Skąd wiesz, że Suisen poprze Isamu-sama? – zapytała. – Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedyś mówił coś na ten temat.

– Suisen i Tsuta, mimo że są rodzeństwem, często się kłócą. Nigdy nie mówią o tym wprost, ale właśnie sprawa opuszczenia miasta jest tego głównym powodem. Suisen jest bardzo przywiązany do naszych starych tradycji i nie chce zrozumieć, że świat się zmienia – Naito wyciągnął się na materacu i spojrzał w sufit. – Pewnie będzie trzeba zaciągnąć go do Konohy, ale gdy już tu będziemy, trochę się podąsa i później przestanie narzekać. To tylko takie duże dziecko.

Shinonome parsknęła w tym samym momencie, w którym żbik wrócił do pokoju. Zwierzę upuściło na podłogę zwój i zniknęło.

– _Wasza misja jest zawieszona. Zostańcie w Konohagakure i potwierdźcie uzyskane informacje. Zwołuję naradę; jutro zagłosujemy_ – przeczytała kobieta na głos. – Więc czekamy teraz na naszego kochanego brata, a potem pędzimy na audiencję do Kushiny-hime?

Naito jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi coś, co można było zinterpretować jako potwierdzenie i wyjął spod poduszki książkę.

Jego siostra spojrzała na zegar i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że minęło jedynie pół godziny. W trzydzieści minut zmieniło się wszystko. Po ponad dwudziestu latach gnicia w Marmurowym Mieście, jak Tsuta lubiła nazywać ich pobyt w górach Kraju Pustki, znów pojawiła się szansa na powrót do cywilizowanego świata. Shinonome spodziewała się tego od dawna, ale decyzja miała zostać podjęta już jutro i to było dość niespodziewane. Nierealne, wręcz.

Odkąd kobieta sięgała pamięcią, zawsze mieszkała wśród jasnych budynków opustoszałej, starożytnej metropolii, choć była świadoma, że urodziła się jeszcze w Kraju Wiru. Przywiązała się jednak trochę do tego miasta, nawet jeśli sprawiało wrażenie niemalże nawiedzonego. Było zbyt duże dla niewielkiej grupki niedobitków z zniszczonego Królestwa. W pamięci Shinonome na zawsze zapisały się te dziwne wrażenia, które tam odnosiła: echo jej głosu, odbijające się od licznych ścian, dziwny brak zwierząt i roślin, zapadająca czasami nagle martwa, niepokojąca cisza której żadne z nich nie śmiało przerwać… Światło dnia było tam czasami tak jasne, że wydawało się niemal chłodne. Białe i jasnoszare budynki uparcie trzymały się w jednym kawałku, ale na obrzeżach miasta było trochę całkowicie albo na wpół zawalonych domów. Rodzeństwo zawsze uważało, że bardzo pasowałyby do tej atmosfery ludzkie szkielety. W biedniejszych sektorach zabudowania przypominały kolekcję pudełek o różnych kształtach, z prostokątnymi dziurami, jakimi były okna i drzwi. Im bogatsze były dzielnice, tym ciekawsza i bardziej oryginalna architektura. Zbliżając się do centrum miasta, można było oglądać coraz więcej balkonów, ornamentów, okna były większe i ładniejsze, a na niektórych ścianach pojawiały się płaskorzeźby. W samym sercu miasta, na kolistym placu przez który płynął wartki potok, stał ogromny, biały obelisk, którego czubek tworzył wielki kryształ. Koryto przez które płynął strumień zmieniono celowo, aby woda opływała pomnik z dwóch stron i łączyła się z powrotem w jedną strugę za nim.

Jednak żaden Uzumaki nie mieszkał w samym mieście. Nie, oni zaszyli się w starej świątyni za nim, która właściwie przypominała rodzeństwu warownię. Wykuto ją w surowej skale, efekt mozolnej pracy dawnych Łowców. Do świątyni wchodziło się po schodach i przez kamienne wrota, na których była płaskorzeźba przestawiająca otoczony ludźmi obelisk, z którego czubka rozlewało się światło niszczące demony. Pierwsza sala była olbrzymia, bardzo wysoka, bardzo szeroka i jeszcze bardziej długa, z dwoma rzędami kolumn po bokach i czymś w rodzaju ołtarza na końcu. Chyba zaprojektowano ją, aby mogła pomieścić pół dawnej populacji miasta bez problemu. Za ołtarzem znajdowały się ukryte drzwi, prowadzące do biblioteki – powodu, dla którego Isamu tak bardzo chciał zostać w mieście. Biblioteka była bardzo imponująca, wielopoziomowa oraz pełna niezliczonych pokoi i Shinonome była zdania, że gdyby zaproponowała jakiemukolwiek Kage dostęp do niej w zamian za jego posadę, zostałaby wycałowana z wdzięczności, obsypana klejnotami i natychmiast mianowana na nową przywódczynię wioski. Karai-sama opowiadała jej, że Isamu uratował wiele zwojów z królewskiej biblioteki przed upadkiem Kraju Wiru, ale ich ilość była śmiesznie mała gdy spoglądało się na dorobek ich przodków.

Góry Kraju Pustki były bardzo suche i nieco za niskie, aby utrzymał się w nich śnieg. Rzadko padał tam deszcz, a przed wiatrami osłaniały pobliskie szczyty, więc wszystko zachowało się w świetnym stanie. Jedynym co dostarczało im wody był wspomniany potok, który tryskał ze źródła tuż przed świątynią i płynął przez miasto, dzieląc je na dwie prawie idealne połowy. Lecz chociaż warunki były świetne, by zakonserwować budynki, wymarła okolica nie była zbyt przyjazna dla człowieka. Tsuta nazywała ich _tymczasowy_ (jak sama mocno podkreślała) dom Martwym Miastem albo Nawiedzonym Miastem.

– To miejsce należy do duchów – mruczała często, obserwując z skraju klifu zachody słońca. – Chcę się stąd wynieść.

Aby zdobyć jedzenie, Isamu, Akira i Suisen często przemierzali góry polując, a czasami odwiedzali niewielkie wioski na ich obrzeżach i wymieniali szlachetne kamienie na żywność. To pierwsze wkrótce stało się treningiem dla młodszych członków klanu. Mimo izolacji, nawet mała Higure i jej starszy brat Hiketsu już uczyli się wszystkich rzeczy potrzebnych ninja, włącznie z pracą zespołową czy wartością lojalności do wioski. Shinonome, z tego co widziała w Sunie, była pewna, że trudny trening Hiketsu mógł mu zapewnić stuprocentowe zwycięstwo nad chuuninem. Bo ich trening był trudny, nie tylko ze względu na aspekt fizyczny, ale także przez psychiczny dyskomfort. Tsuta zabierała swoje dzieci do wiosek tak często, jak tylko mogła, ale to nie było to samo, co dorastanie wśród rówieśników.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało przybycie Hirusugi.

– Kushina-hime jest obecnie w swoim apartamencie i nie wygląda na to, aby miała go szybko opuścić. Jakie są polecenia od Karai-sama?

– Potwierdzić lub obalić tezę – rzekł krótko Naito, zamykając gwałtownie książkę i zrywając się z łóżka. – Nie marnujmy więcej czasu.

Apartament ich krewnej znajdował się w raczej skromnej dzielnicy miasta, na drugim piętrze wysokiego budynku. Rodzeństwo wspięło się po schodach. Im bliżej było do mieszkania Kushiny, tym bardziej byli zdenerwowani, choć nie dawali po sobie tego poznać.

_Mam nadzieję, że to JEST ona… inaczej wyjdziemy na głupców…_ myślał Naito.

– Tutaj – mruknął Hirusugi, wskazując drzwi na końcu korytarza.

– Shinonome, ty mówisz – zarządził ich młodszy brat.

– Co?! – syknęła Shinonome, ale Naito, spodziewając się takiej reakcji, po prostu zapukał do drzwi i popchnął ją do przodu. Kobieta posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie, po czym szybko przywołała na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech. Drzwi po chwili otworzyła ich zaginiona księżniczka i spojrzała na nich nieufnie.

_Nie powinniśmy przywlec się tu całą kupą, to wygląda jakbyśmy chcieli ją związać i porwać,_ zauważył Naito w tym momencie. _No cóż, za późno…_

– Tak?

– Uzumaki Kushina-san, jeśli się nie mylę? – zapytała Shinonome, grzecznie się kłaniając. Gdy Kushina kiwnęła głową, kontynuowała. – Czy możemy wejść do środka? Mamy bardzo ważną sprawę do omówienia.

Rudowłosa zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

– Nie znam was – stwierdziła krótko.

– Może powinniśmy się najpierw przedstawić. Jestem Uzumaki Shinonome, a to moi dwaj bracia, Hirusugi oraz Naito.

Kushina zrobiła niemalże tą samą minę, którą mieli oni sami, gdy zobaczyli ją niespodziewanie w restauracji. Jednak opanowała się szybko i gestem zaprosiła ich do środka. Rodzeństwu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Kiedy znaleźli się w salonie, Naito zobaczył, że przedtem zbyt wcześnie się martwił faktem, że przyszli tu wszyscy troje. Kushina-hime miała własną świtę. Był tu Hokage i jakieś dwa dzieciaki, bez wątpienia również ninja. Chłopak miał twarz zakrytą maską i z jakiegoś powodu zasłaniał jedno oko swoją hitai-ate. Uwagę przyciągały jego białe włosy. Dziewczyna nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym oprócz czerwonych znaków na swoich policzkach. Jej sięgające do włosy ramion i oczy miały pospolity, brązowy kolor.

– Czego oni chcą? – zapytała dziewczyna podejrzliwie.

– Tylko zadać kilka pytań – uśmiechnęła się Shinonome, choć kunoichi nie mówiła do niej.

– Usiądźcie wszyscy, proszę – powiedziała Kushina nieco drżącym głosem.

Trojaczki ścisnęły się razem na niewielkiej kanapie i zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Chyba powinniśmy zacząć, bo w końcu to my cię naszliśmy – odezwała się Shinonome. – Jak już mówiłam, nazywam się Shinonome Uzumaki. Ja i moi bracia, um, mamy powody by podejrzewać, że możesz być częścią naszego klanu.

_To zabrzmiało jak prawdziwy szczyt subtelności_, stwierdziła w duchu spocona ze zdenerwowania Shinonome.

– Dlaczego tak myślicie? – zaatakował Minato, nagle wyglądając bardzo groźnie.

– Kushina-hime jest prawie idealną kopią Toruko-hime, innej członkini naszego klanu – wtrącił wypranym z emocji głosem Naito. – Ona, jej mąż i córeczka zginęli w Kraju Ognia przed prawie dwudziestoma laty, podczas ataku wrogich ninja na karawanę z którą podróżowali. Wyglądałoby jednak na to, że za bardzo pośpieszyliśmy się z żałobą. Kushina-hime, czy możesz jakoś potwierdzić nasze przypuszczenia?

Rudowłosa uniosła ręce do ust, a potem splotła je mocno razem z szerokimi oczyma. Dwoje dzieciaków obserwowało scenę z ogłupiałymi minami, a Yondaime wyglądał na jeszcze nieco niedowierzającego i zdumionego jednocześnie.

– Zgadza się – wyszeptała Kushina. – Mój ojciec zginął w tym napadzie, a matka i ja odniosłyśmy poważne obrażenia. Znaleźli nas potem wieśniacy. Nie mogli uratować matki, ale dowiedzieli się jak mam na imię i nazwę kraju, z którego przybyliśmy.

– Były Kraj Wiru – dodała Shinonome, otrzymując w odpowiedzi potaknięcie.

– A raczej Królestwo Wiru – dodał Hirusugi, wstając.

Jego siostra oraz brat zrobili to samo i skłonili się nisko zmieszanej Kushinie.

– Kushino-hime, jesteśmy na twoje usługi – oświadczył Hirusugi nie prostując się.

Rudowłosa spojrzała bezradnie na swoich przyjaciół. Minato oniemiał. Rin przypominała rybę wyjętą z wody. Honor Kakashiego ratowała tylko maska, który zasłaniała głupią minę na jego twarzy. Krótko mówiąc, wszyscy troje byli bezużyteczni.

– Nie musicie być tacy formalni… – wyjąkała z zażenowaniem.

Kushina w młodości była uważana za chłopczycę i bardzo gwałtowną oraz niezdyscyplinowaną osobę. Może miał na to wpływ właśnie brak rodziców. Nauczyła sobie radzić sama i zdobywać mozolnie uznanie innych. Ktoś, kto traktował ją z najgłębszym respektem, nazywając do tego księżniczką, był… bardzo dziwnym widokiem.

– Dlaczego nie? Jesteś ostatnią dziedziczką Głównej Linii naszego rodu, Kushino-hime – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Naito, jednakże rodzeństwo usiadło z powrotem. – Gdyby Królestwo Wiru wciąż istniało, byłabyś księżniczką, może nawet już królową.

– Ha, ha… Ja… księżniczka – wymamrotała oszołomiona Kushina.

Nagle Hokage zerwał się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Trojaczki zmierzyły go nerwowo wzrokiem, ale facet nie był zły ani nic w tym rodzaju. Nie, on po prostu promieniał ze szczęścia i wysyłał wokoło pozytywne wibracje. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich obecnych, porwał nowo mianowaną na księżniczkę Kushinę z jej fotela, zakręcił wokoło własnej osi i pocałował, nie zważając na protesty kobiety (które ucichły zaraz po tym ostatnim).

– Księżniczka! Wiesz, co to znaczy? Rada może się wypchać! Jesteś księżniczką i masz klan! Trzeba to uczcić!

I wypadł przez drzwi, totalnie zapominając o wszystkim innym. Rodzeństwo Uzumaki pozostało w apartamencie jedynie z dwojgiem młodych i równie zaskoczonych ninja.

Osłupiałą ciszę przerwało chrząknięcie.

– Rin – przedstawiła się dziewczyna.

– Kakashi Hatake – mruknął chłopak z zakrytym okiem.

– Ee… miło was poznać. Shinonome, Hirusugi i Naito, jak już wiecie.

Hirusugi wciąż gapił się na otwarte na oścież drzwi. Tymczasem Naito wyciągnął swój notes i zaczął spokojnie wypełniać pustą przestrzeń tuż pod wpisem dotyczącym Tsunade.

_Ten facet zdobył rozgłos wcale nie tak dawno temu. Czy można zdziwaczeć w tak krótkim czasie? Ech, gdzie tam… Po prostu miałem rację. Sławni ninja to naprawdę wybryki natury._


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Do Konohagakure no Sato

~*~

Skały.

Krzak.

Skały.

Jeszcze więcej skał.

Tsuta Uzumaki westchnęła długo i z boleścią kobiety śmiertelnie znudzonej. Szła tą ścieżką już od paru godzin. Higure spała sobie słodko, usadowiona na barana na jej plecach i matka okropnie zazdrościła swojej córce owej wygody. Hiketsu kręcił się zapewne gdzieś w pobliżu, równie zmęczony monotonią gór jak ona sama. Tsuta nie martwiła się, że coś mu się stanie; przemierzali tą drogę już wielokrotnie i chłopiec znał ją doskonale.

Dróżka wiła się między szczytami, znikała wśród głazów i prowadziła tych, którzy nie byli z nią obeznani do pewnej zguby w zasadzce lub do śmierci z wyczerpania. Przodkowie Uzumakich mieli dryg do pułapek, który wciąż często objawiał się w rodzinie i jeśli nie chcieli, aby ktoś niepowołany znalazł Marmurowe Miasto, to nikt nie miał szans na dotarcie do niego bez przewodnika. Łowcy stworzyli niegdyś imponującą cywilizację i Tsuta, chociaż nie lubiła mieszkać w opustoszałej metropolii, doceniała ich ciężką pracę oraz czuła się dumna z swojego pochodzenia.

Kobieta zatrzymała się nagle na środku pustej drogi, sprawdziła pozycję słońca na nieboskłonie, rozejrzała się wokoło i poczekała chwilę. Hiketsu zjawił się przy niej po minucie, zupełnie jakby otrzymał telepatyczną wiadomość.

– Jeszcze tylko pół godziny, więc nie robimy postoju – powiedziała mu Tsuta.

– Jasne, mamo! – zasalutował jej syn i znów zniknął.

Hiketsu przypominał bardziej swego ojca niż matkę. Miał dość jasną cerę, ciemnozielone oczy i brązowe włosy, ściągnięte mocno w wysoki kucyk… a przynajmniej taki był zamiar Tsuty. Niespecjalnie długie i sterczące włosy jej syna związane w ten sposób tworzyły na jego głowie coś w rodzaju puszystej kity. Cóż, było to wciąż lepsze, niż nieokiełznane kudły Hirusugiego (zmysł estetyczny chował się przerażony w kąt na samo wspomnienie).

Za to Higure była większą szczęściarą. Jej włosy były proste i jedwabiste, w pięknym szkarłatnym kolorze i bez walki poddawały się grzebieniowi. Dziewczynka miała opaloną cerę i duże, niebieskie oczy. Wciąż była drobna, lecz Tsuta z satysfakcją zauważyła, że Higure ma krzepę. I to jaką! Kiedy udało jej się kiedyś uderzyć w twarz swojego brata, prawie złamała mu szczękę. Niemałe osiągnięcie, jak na cztery i pół roku życia.

Sama Tsuta była bardzo ładną kobietą i nie można było temu zaprzeczyć, ale ona sama również nie robiła z tego wielkiego halo. Uroda płci pięknej stanowiła w ich klanie gen dominujący i rzecz stuprocentowo dziedziczną. Nawet dziewczęta, które z początku wyglądały przeciętnie, później wyrastały na obiekty pożądania mężczyzn, jak to się stało z Shinonome. Tsuta posiadała czerwone włosy w rubinowym odcieniu i karnację trochę ciemniejszą niż jej córka, jednak niebieskie oczy miały dokładnie te same. Jej długie loki upięte były w kucyk, aby nie zawadzały za bardzo w walce. Pamiętała, że Toruko-hime (jeszcze za czasów Królestwa) podczas pojedynków z innymi członkami klanu zawsze pozostawiała swoje włosy rozpuszczone i krwistoczerwone loki falowały imponująco przy każdym ruchu księżniczki. Kiedy była młodsza zazdrościła jej tego i nie mogła dojść do powodu dla którego ona sama koniecznie musi mieć je spięte. Dopiero potem zrozumiała, że Toruko-hime mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Tsuta używała swojej wiernej katany i była ekspertką w taijutsu, podobnie jak Isamu, a Toruko preferowała ninjutsu oraz genjutsu, czy nawet sztukę pieczętowania, co zwykle oznaczało ataki na odległość. Poza tym, księżniczka wolała zaplatać włosy, kiedy stawała naprzeciw prawdziwych wrogów.

Tsuta miała osiem, może dziewięć lat, kiedy zniszczono Królestwo Wiru. Atak był niespodziewany. Pamiętała, że ona i Suisen oraz Akira zostali zabrani przez Isamu-sama (który wówczas był jednym z wielu Starszych Klanu) do biblioteki pałacu. Regały były niemalże całkowicie puste, bo wcześniej opiekuni księgozbioru pozbierali cenne księgi, a o ścianę zostały oparte cztery ogromne zwoje w których je zapieczętowano. Wszystko było już gotowe do ewakuacji, a wróg stał niemalże u bram stolicy. Isamu-sama, który był – jeśli dobrze sobie przypominała – jednym z ich głównych bibliotekarzy i miał obowiązek ratowania ksiąg, zapieczętował cały zbiór w jeszcze innym, jedynie odrobinę poręczniejszym zwoju i wyprowadził dzieci przez tajne przejście.

Karai-sama postąpiła podobnie z Hirusugi, Shinonome oraz Naito, którzy wtedy wciąż byli praktycznie niemowlakami. Wrogowie prawie ją złapali; straciła na zawsze wzrok, używając zakazanego jutsu aby uratować dzieci, ale udało jej się dotrzeć do Marmurowego Miasta. Ostatni przybył Musou-sama z żoną i córką. Czekali jeszcze dwa miesiące, nie ważąc się wyściubić nosa poza góry, ale nikt więcej się nie zjawił. W końcu Musou-sama postanowił zobaczyć, co pozostało z ich państwa oraz klanu.

Tak jak podejrzewał, były kraj był w ruinach, a wszyscy ludzie, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, martwi. Ich wrogowie prawdopodobnie przywołali jakieś Bijuu i będąc głupcami jakimi byli, uniemożliwili członkom klanu zapieczętowanie demonów. Nie wspominając o fakcie, że dzieci nie rodzą się na zawołanie, więc mogło brakować kandydata na Jinchuuriki. A jeśli już gdzieś urodziło się dziecko, rodzice mogli nie być tacy chętni do powiadomienia rodziny królewskiej o tym fakcie. Cywile nie znali się za takich sprawach. Myśleli sobie: „może przeżyję, może ucieknę, to nie musi być moje dziecko, jest wiele innych" i tak dalej. W efekcie kraj został zrównany z ziemią, a demony obróciły się przeciwko tym, którzy zakłócili ich spokój, aby zniszczyć w zemście również ich państwa. I w ten sposób przegrali wszyscy.

Potem Musou-sama z rodziną zginął w Kraju Ognia i od tego czasu niedobitki niegdyś wielkiego klanu gniły w tym Nawiedzonym Mieście. Byli raczej odosobnieni. Tsuta jako jedyna członkini klanu od dwudziestu lat wyszła za mąż i miała dzieci. Jej zasługi dla przetrwania rodziny umniejszał trochę fakt, że wcale nie musiała szukać daleko (znała Akirę od dzieciństwa), ale ślub był i to się liczy. Oczywiście wiedziała, że łączą ich więzy krwi, ale kiedy jeden jedyny raz spojrzała na monstrualne drzewo genealogiczne rodu, ujrzała, że wszyscy oprócz niej i Suisena (byli rodzeństwem) oraz małych trojaczków to dziesiąte i piętnaste wody po kisielu (a niekiedy nawet nie tyle), więc nie miała nigdy problemów z wyjściem za mąż za Akirę. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Kiedy urodził się Hiketsu, po raz pierwszy oficjalnie znów rozważono temat powrotu do cywilizacji. Jedyne, do czego doszli, to konkluzja, że powinni wiedzieć więcej na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Akira już od pewnego czasu szwendał się po Kraju Pustki i zakładał swoją siatkę informatorów, ale dotąd nie było to im potrzebne. Isamu głośno przeciwstawił się pomysłowi opuszczenia miasta, choć niechętnie przyznał Karai-sama (najstarszej żyjącej osobie w klanie, co czyniło ją głową rodziny) rację, kiedy zaproponowała wytrenowanie Hirusugi, Shinonome i Naito. Suisen nie odzywał się, lecz jako nowy asystent Isamu w bibliotece, był mu przychylny. Naito też tam siedział godzinami, ale mu w gruncie rzeczy było po prostu wszystko jedno.

Sześć lat później na świat przyszła Higure. Tsuta zaczęła naciskać na Karai-sama, aby trojaczki dostawały więcej misji i wypuszczały się coraz dalej w Kraje Żywiołów. Infiltrowali głównie Kirigakure w Kraju Wody, którego wyspy leżały najbliżej do wybrzeża zamieszkiwanego przez nich kontynentu. Nie spodobały im się jednakże tamtejsze warunki oraz rosnąca z każdym rokiem nietolerancja. Uzumaki nigdy nie mieli żadnej Zaawansowanej Linii Krwi, jedynie ogromne rezerwy i zaskakującą wytrzymałość (oraz bibliotekę, bibliotekę! – jak podkreślał Isamu), ale Kiri wciąż była nie do zaakceptowania. Tamtejszy Kage miał za dużo władzy i kiepsko dowodził krajem, a ten niedawno zmieniony egzamin na genina!… Że też jeszcze istnieli tacy barbarzyńcy.

W końcu Tsuta zdołała wymóc na Karai-sama przyznanie specjalnej misji dla trójki ich młodych szpiegów: podróż przez sąsiedni kontynent i najsilniejsze Ukryte Wioski w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, w które mogliby osiąść. Wpływ na nieoczekiwaną zgodę Isamu miały informacje zdobyte przez Akirę na temat jakiejś niepokojącej aktywności Bijuu. Ktoś igrał z mocami, które nie były przeznaczone dla ludzi. Drugi najstarszy człowiek w ich klanie mógł być po uszy zakopany w książkach, ale nikomu nie życzył tego, co się stało z ich państwem.

W efekcie trojaczki wyruszyły w podróż. Dzięki jednemu z ich kontaktów w Kiri wypłynęli stamtąd w stronę Kraju Wiatru. Z tego, co Tsuta wyczytała z ich ostatniego raportu, Suna nie przypadła im do gustu. Ale były jeszcze Konoha, Iwa i Kumo! Nie ma się co martwić! Na pewno w końcu opuszczą tą dziurę!

_Ta, jasne_, pomyślała pesymistycznie Tsuta. _Już widzę, jak odrywamy Suisena i Isamu-sama od ich ukochanej biblioteki… Używając ilości czakry godnych demona z dziewięcioma ogonami…_

– Hej, ziemia do Tsuty!

Kobieta zamrugała i podniosła wzrok. Zmrużyła oczy, widząc swojego brata. Nie byli ostatnimi czasy w najlepszych stosunkach. Karai-sama nazywała to „_dziecinną zabawą w_ – tu zaczynała mówić piskliwym głosem, który totalnie nie pasował do jej statecznej i pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy – _jestem_ _obrażony i już cię nie lubię!_", ale to była po prostu część specyficznej więzi między rodzeństwem, nieważne jak frustrująca. Jeśli się nie zgadzali, mogli wiekami czekać, aż druga strona ustąpi. Biorąc po uwagę fakt, że oboje byli uparci jak osły, taka taktyka nigdy niczego nie rozwiązywała.

Suisen był wysokim mężczyzną o ciemnych, czerwono-kasztanowych, prostych włosach. Miał jasną cerę i ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz był dobrze zbudowany i w świetnej kondycji, mimo miłości do zbierania kurzu razem z zwojami w bibliotece. W tej chwili opierał się o ścianę jednego z jasnych niczym bielejące w słońcu kości budynków w Marmurowym Mieście i krzywił niemiłosiernie, wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowolony (typowa postawa sfrustrowanego życiem dwudziestolatka). Tsuta poczuła się nieco zażenowana faktem, że nawet nie zauważyła, jak weszła wśród zabudowania, ale mina Suisena poprawiła jej humor.

– Stęskniłeś się za mną, braciszku? – zapytała zaczepnie. Hiketsu już zdążył zjawić się przy jej boku.

– Jasne – burknął sarkastycznie Suisen, wyraźnie nie w nastroju do pojedynków słownych. – Karai-sama chce się z tobą natychmiast widzieć, więc pośpiesz się, z łaski swojej, i staw w świątyni.

Po czym odszedł w swoją stronę, ignorując mroczne spojrzenie swej starszej siostry. Tsuta bardzo nie lubiła, kiedy ją lekceważono.

– Zarozumiały mól książkowy – mruknęła kobieta.

Nagle słodki ciężar na jej plecach ziewnął Tsucie prosto w ucho. Kunoichi, zauważywszy, że dziewczynka już nie śpi, pozwoliła przecierającej oczy Higure zsunąć się na ziemię.

– Już jesteśmy w mieście? – zapytała Higure leniwie.

– Zasnęłaś, Higure-chan – wyjaśniła Tsuta, klepiąc swoją córkę po głowie. – Muszę teraz iść do Karai-sama, chcecie mi towarzyszyć czy znajdziecie sobie coś do roboty?

– Imouto powinna trochę poćwiczyć formy taijutsu – wtrącił Hiketsu z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem.

Higure skrzywiła się i uderzyła go w ramię.

– Zamknij dziób, albo ci w tym pomogę – zagroziła.

Rodzeństwo zaczęło bitwę na spojrzenia oraz powarkiwania, więc ich matka podążyła w stronę świątyni. Tsuta była naprawdę zaintrygowana sprawą, o której tak bardzo chciała jej powiedzieć Głowa Klanu. Odwiedzała akurat wioskę w ramach programu zapoznania swoich dzieci z normalną społecznością, kiedy Nana, biały irbis i summon Karai, przybyła po nich i kazała im jak najszybciej wrócić do Marmurowego Miasta. Śnieżna pantera pozwoliła nawet całej trójce na używanie jej jako wierzchowca przez ponad połowę drogi, zanim wróciła do własnego wymiaru. A Nana nie lubiła dawać się dosiadać ludziom ot tak, bez powodu. Tsuta miała jedynie nadzieję, że źródłem owego pośpiechu nie były żadne złe wieści.

Świątynia nie była budynkiem, lecz raczej ogromną dziurą wydrążoną w skale. Za miastem teren wznosił się gwałtownie kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę, tworząc niemalże pionową ścianę, po czym można było podążać jedynie wyżej, aż do szczytu góry. Na owym szczycie stał następny obelisk, który miał w zwyczaju ściągać pioruny podczas rzadkich burz. Bardziej interesującą była jednak wspomniana pionowa ściana, bowiem osadzono w niej masywne drzwi z marmuru na których wyrzeźbiono opisaną wcześniej scenę Ostatecznego Pogromu (czy jak to tam nazywał Isamu-sama). Brama do świątyni była wielka, bardzo imponująca i nie dało jej się otworzyć żadnym innym sposobem jak przez uruchomienie tajnego mechanizmu. Mówiąc prościej, trzeba było wtłoczyć nieco czakry w płaskorzeźbę przedstawiającą modlącego się człowieka, trzeciego od prawej.

Dzięki tej użytecznej sztuczce skrzydła bramy rozwarły się przed Tsutą z cichym zgrzytem i zamknęły, kiedy weszła w ciemność.

Przez długie chwile kobieta mogła ujrzeć jedynie czerń i słabe punkciki światła, którymi były migocące płomienie pochodni. Po pewnym czasie jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i rudowłosa ruszyła przez monumentalną salę, mijając dwa rzędy kolumn usytuowane z jej obu stron, w niewielkiej odległości od ścian. Kolumny przypominały wielkie pnie drzew i to na nich zawieszono lampy i łuczywa. Isamu bardzo lubił to miejsce, mógł tutaj rozwodzić się nad „setkami lat pracy naszych przodków", bla, bla, bla. Pewnie również sekretnie czerpał przyjemność z tego, że jego głos niesie się po całej tej ogromnej przestrzeni i nie było sposobu, aby go nie usłyszeć. A przynajmniej tak myślała Tsuta. Według niej, sala nie była wcale taka godna uwagi; po prostu trochę kolumn, które można stworzyć równie dobrze odpowiednią techniką ninja, i stary kamienny stół na końcu komnaty. Dopiero za ołtarzem rozpoczynała się droga do miejsca kultu Isamu i Suisena.

Tajne wejście do _biblioteki_.

Biblioteka była wielopoziomowym labiryntem pokoi wykutych w skale. Można by się tam kręcić po Sądny Dzień, biegając schodami tam i z powrotem, do góry i na dół, zastanawiając się czy już tu się było, czy jeszcze nie. Oczywiście, w tym szaleństwie była jakaś metoda, ale klucz do poruszania się po tym przerażającym księgozbiorze znali jedynie Suisen i Isamu-sama (a któż by inny?). To znaczyło, że jeśli potrzebowało się jakiejś książki, trzeba było wynająć przewodnika.

Na szczęście przewodnik nie był potrzebny, aby znaleźć Karai-sama. Obecna głowa ich klanu spędzała zwykle czas w części biblioteki, która została przerobiona na mieszkanie. Było to tylko kilka pokoi z naprawionym wyposażeniem zniesionym tu z miasta.

Tsuta zapukała do drzwi jednego z pokoi i otrzymawszy stłumione pozwolenie na wejście, nacisnęła klamkę.

Karai-sama była stara, miała już około osiemdziesięciu lat. Jej niegdyś kasztanowe włosy stały się dawno temu całkowicie siwe. Uwagę przyciągała czarna opaska, zasłaniająca jej oczy. Kobieta od dwudziestu lat posługiwała się zamiast wzrokiem swoją czakra, co było zapłatą za użycie potężnego kinjutsu podczas ucieczki z Królestwa Wiru. Karai ubrana była w jasnobłękitne szaty przewiązane na wysokości talii beżowym pasem, a wokół szyi owinęła długi, również beżowy szal. Owe pastelowe kolory były oznaką jej pozycji w rodzinie. W tej chwili staruszka siedziała w sposób indiański, medytując.

Tuż obok niej wylegiwał się nieduży margaj, jeden z ulubionych summonów kunoichi. Tsuta osobiście uważała, że ten kot bardzo przypomina wiewiórkę (był wścibski, wspinał się po drzewach i miał ciemnoczerwone ubarwienie w czarne cętki, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych przedstawicieli tego gatunku) ale wolała zachować swoje oczy w oczodołach, gdzie było ich miejsce, więc powstrzymała się od komentarza.

– Tsuta-chan, cieszę się, że przybyłaś. Mam dla ciebie wieści – powiedziała Karai, nie wstając z swojej maty.

– Słucham, Karai-sama.

Starsza kobieta pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech i zaczęła opowiadać o niezwykłym odkryciu, jakiego dokonały w Konohagakure no Sato trojaczki.

Tymczasem Suisen wraz z jeszcze jednym mężczyzną przemierzał ulice Marmurowego Miasta. Jego towarzyszem był nie kto inny jak Isamu-sama, bibliotekarz. Isamu był wysoki i barczysty, miał osmaganą wiatrem twarz na której już pojawiły się zmarszczki oraz krótkie ciemnoczerwone włosy, na których wprawne oko mogło dostrzec białe pasma. Jako drugi najstarszy członek klanu, również narzucał na codzienne ubrania szatę, choć dużo ciemniejszą niż Karai – w odcieniach brązu i ciemnej zieleni. Stąpał z pewnością siebie, a jego osoba i sposób trzymania się wprost emanowały powagą i surowością. Suisen, z swoimi długimi włosami i ubiorem wzorowanym na garderobie nowoczesnych ninja wyglądał przy takiej statecznej figurze niemalże jak nastolatek.

– Nietrudno przewidzieć wynik dzisiejszego głosowania – mówił Isamu głębokim głosem do swojego asystenta. – Akira i Tsuta niewątpliwie będą za, i mogę stwierdzić, że Karai-sama również. To samo tyczy się Hirusugi, Shinonome i Naito – mężczyzna potarł dłonią podbródek. – Sprzeciw nie zda się na nic i nie sądzę, aby odwlekanie nieuniknionego miało jakikolwiek sens.

– Isamu-sama… – rozpoczął z wahaniem Suisen. – Czy nie lepiej nie byłoby po prostu sprowadzić księżniczkę tutaj? Za morzem wciąż jest niespokojnie, ledwie co skończyły się Wielkie Wojny Ninja i Kami tylko wie, czy ktoś nie zechce rozpętać następnej, aby wykorzystać słabość wroga.

– Nie martw się, nie zmieniłem zdania. Mieszanie się w sprawy Krajów Żywiołów, a tym bardziej ich Ukrytych Wiosek, to list priorytetowy z prośbą o wielkie kłopoty do nieba – prychnął bibliotekarz. – Wciąż twierdzę, że jeśli chcemy zająć się Strażnikami, najlepiej po prostu zabrać ich tutaj i schować przed resztą świata. Ale pozostała część klanu ma inne pomysły, a my jesteśmy w mniejszości… i musimy się dostosować. Na szczęście udało mi się rozwiązać problem pozostawienia tu naszej biblioteki, jak wierzę.

Isamu otworzył drzwi do jednego z okazalszych budynków przy placu z obeliskiem. Zaciekawiony Suisen wszedł do zakurzonego wnętrza, które świeciło pustkami. Musiało to być miejsce użytku publicznego; być może siedziba jakiejś organizacji lub coś w rodzaju urzędu, ponieważ hall był obszerny i elegancko zbudowany. Światło wpadało do wnętrza przez wysokie okna. Starszy z dwójki mężczyzn zamknął drzwi z dudniącym uderzeniem, po czym odwrócił się do swojego asystenta.

Suisen obserwował uważnie posadzkę, w której wyrzeźbiono skomplikowany, kolisty wzór. W jego skład wchodziły różnorodne kanji i inne znaki, oraz na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie znaczące wzory. Jednak każdy, kto choć trochę znał się na pewnej dziedzinie wiedzy używanej przez shinobi, mógł zgadnąć, że ma przed sobą arcydzieło.

– Pieczęć? – stwierdził ze zdumieniem Suisen.

Isamu uśmiechnął się dyskretnie, lecz z wyraźną satysfakcją.

– Oto moja Pieczęć Transportująca, a raczej jej połowa. Myślę, że to jest jedna z niewielu tak wszechstronnych i potężnych pieczęci. Jeśli w dowolnym miejscu namalujesz jej drugą część, będziesz mógł przywołać się tutaj wraz z całym ekwipunkiem, który ze sobą zabierzesz. Trik polega na tym, że to działa w obie strony. Możesz myśleć o niej jak o moście, który można przejść w każdej chwili.

Bibliotekarz przyklęknął przy wzorze i pogładził rowki w kamieniu z czułością ojca spoglądającego na swoje dziecko. Suisen, chociaż nie darzył pieczęci aż tak gorącymi uczuciami, niewątpliwie był pod wrażeniem. Każdy szanujący się Uzumaki znał się choć odrobinę na pieczęciach i młody mężczyzna potrafił docenić dzieło sztuki, jakie stworzył Isamu.

– Imponujące! – przyznał z błyszczącymi oczyma. – Na bogów, nie pomyślałbym o tak sprytnym rozwiązaniu naszego problemu.

– Dlatego jesteś moim uczniem – przypomniał mu Isamu, ale w jego głosie brzmiało lekkie rozbawienie. – Stworzenie tej pieczęci zajęło mi ostatnie dwa lata. Skończyłem ją zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, w sam raz na czas, jak się wczoraj okazało. Wypróbowałem już nieco mniejsze wersje i działały one bez zarzutu, więc z tą również nie powinno być problemów. Do biblioteki będziemy mogli pójść sobie po śniadaniu i wrócić na obiad do Konohy.

Bibliotekarz naprawdę zasługiwał na uznanie. Nie był ekspertem w sztuce pieczętowania – nie mieli _prawdziwego_ eksperta od czasów Królestwa i to Karai-sama posiadała największą, nawet jeśli niepełną w porównaniu do autentycznych Mistrzów, wiedzę dotyczącą fuuinjutsu – dlatego poskładanie samodzielnie takiej układanki musiało kosztować go niemało trudu.

Księgozbiór Uzumakich, najprawdopodobniej największy i najcenniejszy pod słońcem, znaczył naprawdę wiele dla Isamu. Mężczyzna wierzył, że to z mądrości zawartych w zgromadzonych przez ich rodzinę zwojach i księgach klan czerpie swoją siłę. Miał dużo racji, jak mimowolnie udowadniała to zagłada ich państwa. Pomimo, że z ogromnego i potężnego rodu królewskiego pozostało jedynie kilka osób, prestiż Uzumakich bez problemu odbudowałoby wykorzystanie choć małego ułamka wiedzy zawartej w bibliotece.

Niestety, Tsuta też miała własne argumenty. Odbudowanie dawnej chwały wymagało wykorzystania tej wiedzy w praktyce, co z kolei wiązało się nierozerwalnie z powrotem do cywilizacji…

Nie można mieć wszystkiego na raz.

W Marmurowym Mieście poza wspomnianymi już osobami znajdował się jeszcze jeden człowiek. Był to nie kto inny jak Uzumaki Akira, obwołany mistrzem pułapek. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, to w przeciwieństwie do reszty męskich członków rodziny, Akira był raczej… w pewnym sensie _drobny_. Nie był bynajmniej mały, broń Boże, ale charakteryzowała go bardzo lekka budowa ciała. Wzroku nie przyciągał ani brązowymi włosami, ani zielonymi oczyma, a jego ubiór był najnormalniejszy i najprostszy pod słońcem. Zapadające w pamięć znaki szczególne? Totalne zero. Wyglądał jak stuprocentowy cywil i być może to było jednym z powodów, dla których był tak świetnym szpiegiem.

Ku gorzkiemu rozczarowaniu wspomnianego szpiega, został on zredukowany do roli niańki podczas gdy jego uczniowie świetnie bawili się gdzieś za morzem. Mężczyzna westchnął, wypatrując swoich pociech. Tsuta zabiłaby go, gdyby pozwolił się szwendać Higure po Nawiedzonym Mieście samej.

Nie, żeby Akira nie lubił dzieci. Tym bardziej swoich! Ale Higure i Hiketsu nie potrzebowali opiekuna…

– Złamię ci nos, bałwanie!

– Hahaha! Kup sobie najpierw okulary!

…nie aż tak bardzo, w każdym bądź razie. Takie małe kłótnie rzadko owocowały _trwałymi_ uszkodzeniami.

Akira prawie zadrżał, kiedy powietrze przeszył niewiarygodnie wysoki pisk jego czteroletniej córki, który wkrótce przerodził się w ryk gniewu na miarę lwa. Na szczęście okazało się, że Hiketsu wepchnął tylko swoją siostrę do wody. Twarz dziewczynki stała się niemalże tak czerwona, jak jej włosy, gdy zaczęła ścigać swojego starszego brata z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Wyglądało też na to, że Hiketsu nie wyciągnął żadnych wniosków z niedawno odniesionych obrażeń i wciąż prowokował bez przerwy Higure w ramach „treningu". _Może Tsuta-chan za szybko wyleczyła tamtą szczękę._

Jedno było pewne: dzieci odziedziczyły tą rywalizację ze strony matki. To było niczym kłótnie jego żony i Suisena, z tą jedną różnicą, że tutaj używano głównie siły fizycznej.

– Dobra, potwory! – zawołał żartobliwie. – Uspokójcie się albo będę musiał wyciągnąć jakieś konsekwencje!

– Tato! Hiketsu znowu zachowuje się wrednie! – poskarżyła się Higure, robiąc do swojego rodziciela „słodkie oczka", broń dzieci, przed którą drżeli zgodnie wszyscy rodzice.

– Skarżypyta – mruknął pod nosem Hiketsu. – Co z niej za ninja, jeśli nie potrafi sama rozwiązać swoich problemów? Jeśli chce zemsty, to musi zemścić się sama, a nie biegać po pomoc do dorosłych. – Chłopiec skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, zdegustowany patetycznością swojej siostry.

Higure, rzecz jasna, nie była w stanie zignorować tego komentarza.

– Ninja wykorzystuje wszystkie możliwe środki, nawet jeśli oznacza to nasłanie na wroga kogoś innego! – parsknęła. – Honorowy shinobi to martwy shinobi! Twoi wrogowie nie będą przestrzegać żadnych kodeksów, głupku!

Akira jęknął i zasłonił dłonią oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że słyszy to z ust czterolatka. Tak, to przesądzało sprawę. Jego dzieci miały zdecydowanie za dużo wolnego czasu, skoro zaczynały dyskusje na temat filozofii życia ninja. Takie dysputy zawsze przyprawiały go o ból głowy… to było niemalże tak złe, jak Tsuta i Suisen oraz magiczne słowo „biblioteka" w komplecie.

– Dobra, koniec tematu, mamy teraz inne sprawy na głowie – przerwał Akira wymianę obelg, która wywiązała się zaraz po wypowiedzi Higure. – Wracamy do świątyni i pakujemy nasze rzeczy.

– Będziemy polować? – zainteresował się Hiketsu.

– Nie, mały. Będziemy się wyprowadzać.

*

To byli ninja albo członkowie sekty, tego kapitan był pewien. W obu przypadkach miało się do czynienia z szurniętymi dziwakami, a rodzina, która wynajęła jego statek za trochę najlepszej jakości szmaragdów składała się tylko z tego typu… ekscentrycznych ludzi. W końcu wszyscy nosili dokładnie takie same płaszcze z znakiem pomarańczowej spirali na plecach i robili różne karkołomne rzeczy jak gdyby były one codzienną rutyną. Jeden z członków załogi niemalże dostał ataku serca, kiedy ten mały chłopak wspiął się do bocianiego gniazda bez użycia rąk czy liny.

Dlatego z zrozumiałą ulgą dobili do brzegów Kraju Ognia i pozbyli się kłopotliwego żywego balastu.

Sam Kraj Ognia był bardzo bogatą krainą. Prawie całą jego powierzchnię porastała gęsta puszcza. Stąd wzięła się nazwa tutejszej Ukrytej Wioski, Konohagakure no Sato – osady, której ninja ukrywali się wśród liści drzew i atakowali niezauważalnie, znienacka, aby chwilę później zniknąć z powrotem w gąszczu. Podanie głosiło, że pierwotni mieszkańcy tej ziemi byli właśnie takimi leśnymi ludźmi, żyjącymi w izolacji od świata, zabijając każdego, kto ośmielił się zapuścić lekkomyślnie w ich ciemne lasy.

Teraz rozkwitała tu wspaniała cywilizacja, która przypominała nieco starszym członkom klanu Uzumaki ich własne państwo sprzed kilku dekad. Zadziwiała szybkość, z jaką kraj pozbierał się po Wielkich Wojnach Ninja, które ustanowiły obecny balans siły pomiędzy poszczególnymi Ukrytymi Wioskami. Nie było wątpliwości, że dla Konohy rozpoczęły się czasy rozkwitu.

Miasto portowe, w którym rodzina opuściła statek, nie było zbyt duże, ale prosperowało bardzo dobrze. Hiketsu i Higure byli zachwyceni wszystkimi nowymi rzeczami, które mogli zobaczyć i poznać. Szczególnie do gustu przypadły im dania z morskich ryb, czego nigdy wcześniej nie próbowali, mieszkając w górskiej pustelni. Akira natychmiast zabrał się za wymienianie kamieni szlachetnych na miejscową walutę oraz organizowanie transportu do samej Konohy.

Po kilku dniach dowiedział się, że z miasta wyruszy karawana kupców, którzy chętnie wynajęliby ochronę. Przemierzali oni już tą drogę wielokrotnie i zwykle wysyłali prośbę o eskortę do Hokage, ale usłyszawszy, że jacyś ninja są na miejscu, wyrazili swoje zainteresowanie.

Pierwsze wrażenie nie było imponujące, niestety.

– Jest was w gruncie rzeczy tylko czworo – skrzywił się kupiec-negocjator. – Dzieciaki i ta ślepa staruszka się nie liczą. I skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie blefujecie? Dla mnie wcale nie wyglądanie na klan ninja.

– A co według ciebie jest klanem ninja? – zapytała agresywnie Tsuta, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i przyjmując groźną postawę. Oczy Isamu zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a Suisen zacisnął dłoń w pięść z miną wyraźnie mówiącą „liczę od stu do jeden żeby nie stracić cierpliwości".

– Słuchaj, no, panienko. Nie jestem głupi. Byłem w wiosce shinobi i widziałem prawdziwe klany. Samych Uchiha jest tam chyba ze sto! A Hyuuga! Ho! To są klany, panienko.

– Spokojnie, moi drodzy – wtrącił się Akira, kiedy Tsuta miała odpowiedzieć coś bardzo obraźliwego i niemiłego. – Sir, zapewniam, że faktycznie wszyscy jesteśmy shinobi, a moja _córka_ zapewne mogłaby pana pokonać. Możemy to udowodnić.

Kupiec wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem.

– To maleństwo miałoby się porwać na dorosłego mężczyznę? Ho! To dopiero kawał, panie.

Mięsień na twarzy dotąd ignorującej „negocjacje" Higure zaczął drgać, gdy mała usłyszała ten komentarz. Dziewczynka definitywnie miała temperament swojej matki.

– Tato? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Nie będzie pan miał nic przeciwko daniu jej małej szansy? – upewnił się Akira. Kupiec jedynie przytaknął. – W takim razie naprzód, Higure-chan.

Zanim kupiec zdążył choćby mrugnąć okiem, już leżał na podłodze, a „maleństwo" przyklęknęło przy jego głowie, trzymając ostre jak brzytwa kunai w zasięgu wzroku biednego mężczyzny.

– Gdybyś był bandytą… – szepnęła Higure, naśladując ton swojej matki, którego ta czasami używała w stosunku do Suisena – …byłbyś już martwy.

Atmosferę grozy rozwiał Hiketsu, jak zwykle.

– Kami, Higure, puść tego biednego staruszka. To cywil, on zaraz dostanie zawału. Musisz się tak popisywać?

Jego siostra pokazała mu język przez ramię.

– Jesteś tylko zazdrosny!

– O co? – prychnął chłopiec. – Ja nie mam potrzeby machania wokoło kunai, żeby każdy zwracał na mnie uwagę.

Higure porzuciła poprzednią ofiarę na rzecz swojego irytującego brata i rodzeństwo zajęło się własnymi sprawami (mianowicie bitwą na niedawno zakupione tępe shurinkeny do treningu), podczas gdy reszta rodziny zignorowała ich i dokończyła targowanie się z już przekonanym kupcem. Mężczyzna wydawał się nabrać zdrowego respektu dla swojej nowej ochrony i spoglądał teraz na nich z pewną obawą.

Podróż okazała się nudna.

– Po co w ogóle najmowaliśmy się jako ochroniarze? – poskarżył się Hiketsu swojemu wujowi. – Moglibyśmy dotrzeć do Konohy o wiele szybciej gdyby nie musielibyśmy wlec się w cywilnym tempie – chłopak skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– To _ukryta_ wioska, mały. Nawet jeśli wszyscy wokoło wiedzą gdzie jest, dobre wychowanie wymaga aby udawaliśmy, że nie mamy o tym zielonego pojęcia.

Chłopak rzucił w Suisena kamykiem i chybił, rzecz jasna, bo mężczyzna się uchylił.

– Właśnie dlatego mama cię nie znosi, wiesz? Bo jesteś przemądrzały i zawsze masz w zanadrzu tego typu teksty.

Znaczyło to właściwie coś w rodzaju: „totalnie nie kapuję, wyklaruj to trochę", ale Hiketsu nie należał do ludzi, którzy otwarcie przyznawali się do swojej niewiedzy. Suisen burknął coś pod nosem i odpowiedział, tym razem na serio:

– Wwalcowanie do Konohy ot tak sobie, jakbyś był Hokage wioski _naprawdę_ nie jest w dobrym smaku, to po pierwsze. Poza tym, straże nie przepuszczą nas bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeśli cały klan ninja zjawi się u wrót. Jeśli jednak będziemy mieli jakąś „misję", to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Shinobi eskortujący cywili do obcej Ukrytej Wioski są oficjalnie neutralni i mają automatyczną przepustkę.

– To w ogóle jakaś różnica? Co ich obchodzi, czy przybędziemy z kupą cywili, czy sami?

– Zwariowane prawa cywilizacji, mały. Dla ninja głównym celem jest wypełnienie misji. Kiedy masz przy sobie klienta i wypełniasz jakieś zadanie, wszystko zostaje udokumentowane. Poświadczamy, że jesteśmy ninja, i że będziemy grzeczni podczas wizyty. Gdyby zaś ukradliśmy tajne dokumenty czy coś w tym rodzaju, Kage może nas legalnie ścigać i zażądać zadośćuczynienia od naszych mocodawców. To coś w rodzaju zabezpieczenia.

Hiketsu wciąż wyglądał, jakby totalnie nie łapał o co tu chodzi, więc Suisen westchnął i kontynuował.

– Słuchaj, wiesz, że nikt nie wpuszcza do wiosek nukeninów. Definicja słowa „nukenin" brzmi mniej więcej „człowiek trenowany w sztukach ninja, który nie przynależy do żadnej z oficjalnie uznanych Ukrytych Wiosek lub wymówił posłuszeństwa swojej osadzie". Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, kwalifikujemy się jako nukeninowie. Zatrudniając się do ochrony, dajemy jednocześnie Hokage zakładników, naszych klientów, co jest synonimem oliwnej gałązki. Dzięki temu wejdziemy do Konohy pokojowo i będziemy mogli zacząć negocjacje dotyczące możliwości zamieszkania tam na stałe.

– Aha… – oświeciło chłopca. Następnie dzieciak wziął następny kamień i znów rzucił w brata swojej matki (nie trafiając, oczywiście, pomimo że Suisen był odwrócony do niego plecami). – I nie można tak od początku?! Gah, nic dziwnego, że mama jest zawsze tobą taka zirytowana! Zaczynasz od końca zamiast od początku! Byłbyś patetycznym nauczycielem!

Brew Suisena zadrgała. Doprawdy, dzisiaj dzieci nie miały za grosz szacunku dla dorosłych! Gdyby on się tak odezwał do Isamu-sama lub Karai-sama, zostałby pewnie potraktowany jakimś jutsu zamykającym permanentnie jadaczkę. To wszystko wina Tsuty; jak ona wychowała te małe potwory, do diaska?! Dawała im lekcje w zgryźliwości, a do snu śpiewała „zawsze wkurzaj Suisena, za rozrywkę to niewielka cena"?! _Mam nadzieję, że ktoś ich nauczy manier w tej przeklętej Ukrytej Wiosce… _– pomyślał zirytowany mężczyzna.

– Nic dziwnego, że Higure próbuje mu zamknąć usta kunai – mruknął do siebie Suisen i przyspieszył kroku, aby wysunąć się trochę bardziej na przód karawany.

Karai-sama siedziała sobie spokojnie na wozie, głaszcząc kota, który leżał na jej kolanach. Cywile byli zdumieni faktem, że staruszka poruszała się praktycznie bez pomocy, pomimo swej ślepoty. Nie wspominając o konfuzji, jaką wywołał fakt, że kobieta zawsze zdawała się wiedzieć, kto jest w pobliżu i co robi. Karai-sama mogła wyczuć to wszystko swoją czakrą i nie były to dla ninja żadne nowiny, choć poziom kontroli i precyzji, który posiadła był naprawdę godny pozazdroszczenia. Kupcy uznali ją za coś w rodzaju medium i żaden Uzumaki nie planował skorygować tego mylnego poglądu. Do tego starej kunoichi za oczy służyły jej summony, bo posiadała Wielki Kontrakt z kotami. Oznaczało to, że mogła przywołać jakiegokolwiek kota, niezależnie czy był on lwem, czy panterą albo jaguarem, tak samo jak Sanninowie przywoływali wszystkie gatunki ropuch, węży i ślimaków.

Dziwne było, że Karai nie wybrała jeszcze sobie następcy, któremu przekazałaby kontrakt. Ogromną stratą byłoby zabranie go ze sobą do grobu, ale była to rzecz bardzo delikatna i nie każdy mógł ot, tak sobie, podpisać zwój. Kurokisaki – królowa panter, najpotężniejszy summon Karai – też zapewne miała sporo do powiedzenia w sprawie wyboru dziedzica kontraktu.

Suisen wiedział, że Shinonome również miała swoje summony, ale to była zupełnie inne sprawa. Żbiki wybrały ją same i był to kontrakt personalny, przywiązany do jednej osoby, którego dziewczyna nie mogła przekazać swoim uczniom czy dzieciom. Kontrakt personalny był podrzędny do Wielkiego Kontraktu; Karai, gdyby chciała, mogła przywołać żbika – ponieważ te zaliczały się do kotów – ale Shinonome nie mogła przywołać pantery czy tygrysa.

Kot na kolanach Głowy Klanu otworzył oczy, spojrzał na idącego obok wozu mężczyznę i zamruczał leniwie.

– Coś cię kłopota, mój drogi? – zapytała Karai łagodnie, nie odwracając się w jego stronę i nie przerywając pieszczenia swego summona.

– Po prostu zastanawiam się, jak będzie wyglądało życie w Konohagakure no Sato… jeśli się tam osiedlimy.

– Myślę, że się wam spodoba – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie staruszka. – To bardzo nowoczesna i świetnie prosperująca wioska. Ich Yondaime Hokage jest dość młody i ma otwarty umysł; niewątpliwie nie będzie nam narzucał jakichś tradycji czy zbyt krępujących reguł.

– Hmm… – mruknął do siebie Suisen. – Wnioskuję z raportu Naito, że będziemy tam jednym z mniejszych klanów.

– Nie jesteśmy już rządzącą dynastią, Suisen-kun – upomniała go delikatnie Karai, jak zwykle zgadując, co mu chodzi po głowie. – Poza tym, na pewno uzyskamy oficjalny status klanu, mamy nasze rodzinne techniki, z czym automatycznie przychodzi miejsce w Radzie Wioski. Każdy klan, nieważne jak wielki i potężny, ma tylko jedno miejsce. Nie możemy żądać o więcej.

Suisen przytaknął, choć bardziej po to tylko, aby zakończyć tą dyskusję. Karai-sama miała własne zdanie i on też. Jej słowa wcale nie zmniejszyły jego obaw. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby Konoha uważała Uzumakich za jakiś podrzędny klan, ale zdawał sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że trudno będzie ich rodzinie osiągnąć pozycję i wpływy na miarę klanów Hyuuga czy Uchiha. Byli władcy Kraju Wiru niestety nie mieli żadnej Zaawansowanej Linii Krwi oraz byli bardzo zredukowani liczebnie.

– Jak daleko jeszcze do wioski? – zapytał jednego z kupców Suisen.

– Tylko parę mil – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Będzie ją widać, gdy wejdziemy na to wzgórze.

Widok roztaczający się ze wspomnianego wzgórza był imponujący.

Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy, była ogromna skała do której przylegała wioska. Wyrzeźbiono w niej twarze czterech dotychczasowych Hokage. Całą Konohę otaczał wysoki mur. Z góry można było ujrzeć znajdujące się za nim niezliczone budynki. Architektura była dość zróżnicowana, zarówno tradycyjna jak i nowoczesna, lecz wzrok przede wszystkim przyciągała wysoka i imponująca wieża stojąca niedaleko monumentalnego pomnika, która była zapewne siedzibą Hokage.

Konoha zupełnie nie przypominała zamglonej i cichej Kirigakure w której zawsze wiało aurą niebezpieczeństwa. Zdawała się być słoneczna, wesoła, spokojna i radosna niczym jakieś miasto z bajki. Nikomu by nawet do głowy nie przyszło, że niedawno jeszcze trwała tutaj zażarta wojna z Iwą.

– Imponujące, prawda? – odezwał się kupiec. – Konohagakure jest teraz najlepiej prosperującą i najbogatszą wioską z wszystkich pięciu najważniejszych.

– Podobno niedawno pokonali Iwę podczas straszliwej wojny?

Cywil musiał usłyszeć jakąś nutkę powątpiewania w głosie Suisena, bo zaczął tłumaczyć z wyraźną dumą:

– Pewnie dziwi was, że nie ma tu żadnych pozostałości po bitwach i takich tam? Heh, Tsuchikage to głupiec. Ta wojna tylko podniosła prestiż Kraju Ognia. Na pewno słyszał pan o naszym Yondaime Hokage, Żółtym Błysku Konohy? Roznosił on całe armie w pojedynkę. W Iwie tak go nienawidzą, że podobno mordują każdego, kto ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Wszystkie sąsiednie państwa, które nie mają znaczniejszej Ukrytej Wioski lub w ogóle żadnej kierują misje tutaj. Słyszałem, że nawet Daymijo Kraju Wiatru woli Konohę od Suny.

Suisen uniósł lekko brwi. „_Naszym_ Yondaime Hokage"? Cywile zwykle nie wyrażali się tak o przywódcach ninja. Najwidoczniej ten facet musiał być nie byle jaką osobistością, skoro wszyscy go tak kochali.

– Tak, to piękna osada – odezwała się Karai, a kot również zamruczał zgodnie. – Bez wątpienia nie pożałujemy tego wyboru.

Kupiec spojrzał na nią kątem oka, zapewne zastanawiając się, jakim cudem staruszka jest się w stanie wypowiedzieć na takie tematy, skoro jest niewidoma, ale w końcu postanowił zignorować ten szczegół i tylko przytaknął kobiecie.

– Hai, hai, kunoichi-san.

Kiedy wreszcie ślimacze tempo karawany pozwoliło im się zbliżyć do muru, Suisen zauważył, że brama jest szeroko otwarta. Naprawdę, trudno było powiedzieć, czy tutejsi ninja są aż tak beztroscy czy aż tak aroganccy. W Kiri każde wejście było zamknięte na cztery spusty, chociaż prawdopodobieństwo dostania się intruzów do osady ukrytej w środku otoczonej wodą wyspy było bardzo małe.

Kasztanowłosy mężczyzna wygrzebał ich dokumenty i razem z jednym z kupców zbliżył się do strażnika, aby mu je pokazać, gdy nagle zaskoczył go radosny okrzyk.

– Suisen!

Shinobi szybko wypatrzył stojącą obok wartownika oraz machającą do niego energicznie Shinonome. Dziewczyna miała na sobie nowe, praktyczne i jednocześnie wygodne ubrania kunoichi. Lecz największą zmianą w jej wyglądzie była hitai-ate z symbolem Konohy, która zastąpiła opaskę na jej czole i zielona kamizelka, noszona przez większość miejscowych ninja wyższej rangi, o ile Suisenowi dobrze się zdawało. Spiralę, znak ich klanu, miała wyszytą na obu rękawach swojej czarnej koszulki.

– Shinonome-sama – odezwał się wartownik pokornie. – Rozumiem, że to twoja rodzina?

– Shinonome-_sama_? – niemalże zakrztusił się powietrzem Suisen.

Kunoichi roześmiała się głośno.

– Ebisu tylko się tak podlizuje! I tak, to moja rodzina, lizusie – zwróciła się żartobliwie do ninja.

Chuunin zarumienił się lekko i poprawił swoje ciemne okulary.

– Wypraszam sobie, wcale się nie… _podlizuję_. Twoja ranga po prostu wymaga adekwatnego szacunku, Shinonome-sama.

Na te słowa Shinonome rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to tylko możliwe.

– Jestem jouninem! – postukała z dumą swoją hitai-ate. – Tak długo się tu wlekliście, że z nudów wszyscy troje wzięliśmy udział w egzaminie. _Totalnie_ wytarłam arenę swoimi przeciwnikami!

– Nie wątpię, Shinonome – mrukną Suisen, prezentując chuuninowi-lizusowi ich dokumenty. Nie, żeby było to teraz konieczne. Wartownik wyglądał tak, jakby wpuścił ich do wioski nawet, gdyby wszyscy mieli na płaszczach wypisane „nukenin"… wystarczyło, że byli krewnymi jego zwierzchniczki.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że miejscowi ninja czuli się naprawdę na tyle bezpiecznie, jak sugerowała to opieszałość przy bramach, więc Suisen dyskretnie rozejrzał się po pobliskich murach, próbując wypatrzyć _prawdziwą_ ochronę. Dopiero po kilku chwilach wytężania wzroku dojrzał kilka osób usytuowanych w strategicznych pozycjach niedaleko muru i wejść, które przynajmniej w połowie przypadków musiały był shinobi w cywilu.

– Tsuta! – zauważyła siostrę mężczyzny oraz resztę klanu Shinonome i popędziła w ich stronę, aby torturować innych swoim radosnym szczebiotem.

– Nareszcie – rzekł ktoś inny i z pobliskiego dachu zeskoczył na ulicę Hirusugi, a tuż za nim Naito. Oni również mieli na czołach nowe hitai-ate. – Już wolniej nie szło, prawda? Myślałem, że Minato-san lada chwila pośle po was jakąś eskortę.

– Najęliśmy się jako ochrona dla cywili – usprawiedliwił się Suisen.

Naito przewrócił oczyma.

– Możecie już ich chyba zostawić, prawda? Kushina-hime robi się nieznośna, kiedy musi czekać.

Dobiegł ich lekki śmiech i odwracając się, wszyscy trzej zauważyli, że zbliża się do nich wraz z resztą rodziny Karai-sama. Tuż obok truchtał jej summon, mrucząc z ukontentowaniem. Najwyraźniej futrzak polubił i pobłogosławił swoją aprobatą ich nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Opowiadająca dzieciom jakąś historię Shinonome gestykulowała żywo i praktycznie podskakiwała z poekscytowania.

– Toruko-hime również była ogromnie niecierpliwa – wspomniała Głowa Klanu z uśmiechem. – Jeśli Kushina-chan jest choć odrobinę podobna do matki, obedrze nas wszystkich ze skóry, o ile natychmiast jej nie odwiedzimy.

– Och, oni na pewno pożałują swoją opieszałość kiedy tylko dowiedzą się, jakie przedstawienie przegapili – zarechotał Hirusugi. – Moim osobistym numerem jeden jest miażdżący pojedynek Minato kontra Rada Wioski w przeddzień oficjalnego ślubu.

– A ja uważam, że najlepsze było, gdy Jiraiya-sama upił się na weselu i zaczął zalecać do Tsunade-hime… Tamtego dnia Shinonome znalazła sobie nowego idola, pomimo wszystkich potwierdzonych plotek na temat tej przerażającej kobiety. Jak _medyczny_ ninja może charakteryzować się taką… brutalnością?

Reszta klanu wyglądała na odrobinę zdezorientowaną.

– Tsunade-sama rządzi, niegodni poznania tajemnic wzniosłej sztuki uzdrawiania! – wtrąciła poetycko i zdecydowanie ich siostra. – Tamta maść na oparzenia, którą pokazała mi Shizune-san jest absolutnie _genialna_! Szkoda tylko, że nie chcą tu zostać.

– Um, przepraszam… – przerwała tą fascynującą pogawędkę Tsuta. – Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Ślub? _Wesele_?

– Jeszcze nie wiecie? Kami, chyba nie byliśmy aż tak odcięci od cywilizacji, co? Kushina-hime i Minato-san (słyszeliście, że to on jest ich Yondaime Hokage, prawda?) są parą praktycznie _od wieków_!

Shinonome znalazła się w kwiecistym, puszystym, kobiecym raju gdzie bez końca można rozwodzić się na temat strojów wszystkich uczestników uroczystości, tego jak pięknie wyglądała para młoda, jakie to było wspaniałe przeżycie i tak w nieskończoność na temat jednego jedynego ślubu.

Zdecydowanie większa część rodzina otworzyła usta w niemym okrzyku niebosiężnego zdumienia.

Karai-sama uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby spodziewała się tego od co najmniej pięciu dekad.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

_Ta Sama Historia, Wiele Perspektyw_

~*~

Dym uniósł się łagodnie aż pod sufit niewielkiej budowli. Uzumaki Kushina obserwowała szarą wstążkę, dopóki ta nie zniknęła wśród cieni sklepienia.

Stojąca tuż obok Głowa Klanu – Uzumaki Karai – postawiła kadzidełko na ołtarzyku. Trochę trudno było odczytać uczucia staruszki, kiedy jej oczy były zasłonięte, ale teraz niewątpliwie promieniowała od niej melancholia.

Dwie kobiety stały w mrocznym wnętrzu świątyni, która znajdowała się na terenie nowej posiadłości Uzumakich. Obie miały na sobie formalne kimona. Kushina czuła się odrobinę niewygodnie; nigdy nie lubiła takich ubrań, ale mogła przeżyć. Przez uchylone drzwi wciskały się do środka jasne promienie słońca i dochodziło ich uszu ćwierkanie ptaków baraszkujących wśród drzew rosnących wszędzie wokół.

– Twoi rodzice byli niezwykłymi młodymi ludźmi – zakłócił ciszę łagodny głos Karai i Kushina spojrzała na siwowłosą kobietę z zainteresowaniem. – Cały klan widział w nich tyle potencjału… Musou był wiecznie uparty i nieustępliwy. Miał bardzo twarde zasady moralne. Nie stał na czele państwa zbyt długo, jednakże niewątpliwie był jednym z najlepszych przywódców, jakich mieliśmy. Żadne z nas nie było w stanie powstrzymać Bijuu, ale gdyby nie on, zapewne nic by nie przetrwało.

– Och… – szepnęła Kushina, z powrotem zwracając wzrok na dymiące kadzidło.

– Z wyglądu jesteś bardzo podobna do Toruko-chan – skomentowała po chwili milczenia Karai, a kot przy jej nodze miauknął, zgadzając się całkowicie. Choć staruszka straciła własny wzrok, kocie summony zawsze były gotowe jej służyć jako oczy. – Pamiętam ją dotąd, jak biegała po całym pałacu, a służba ganiała za nią – Karai roześmiała się lekko. – Niekiedy nawet uciekała nam w miasto i bawiła się na obrzeżach stolicy z innymi dzieciakami w jej wieku, a wracała umazana błotem od stóp do głów. Twoja babka wściekała się za każdym razem, ale Toruko-chan miała równie ognisty temperament i nigdy nie robiła niczego tylko dlatego, że kazano jej to zrobić. Ty również to po niej odziedziczyłaś, z tego, co mogłam ujrzeć.

– Naprawdę? – zarumieniła się lekko rudowłosa, a jej oczy rozbłysły z dumą.

– Niewątpliwie! – roześmiała się Karai, odwracając się w końcu i podążając do wyjścia. – Kobiety z Głównej Linii naszego rodu zawsze miały silne osobowości; niezależnie od tego, czy wiązała je z rodziną krew, czy też tylko małżeństwo. Powiedz mi, czy używasz katany?

– O-oczywiście! To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które moja matka miała przy sobie, kiedy… – rudowłosa urwała, a po kilku sekundach dokończyła niepewnie: – …wtedy. Miałam katanę od zawsze!

Karai rozpromieniła się, stąpając raźno po ścieżce prowadzącej z powrotem do siedziby klanu. Słońce było niemalże w zenicie, ale rozłożyste korony drzew chroniły obie kobiety przed uciążliwym gorącem.

– Zupełnie jak prawdziwa Uzumaki – pochwaliła. Margaj, kręcący się wokół jej stóp, zamruczał, najwyraźniej również bardzo ukontentowany. – Tak, księżniczka zawsze miała takie rzeczy w krwi. Wprawdzie Toruko-chan wolała używać genjutsu i ninjutsu, ale jej kenjutsu również stało na wysokim poziomie. Jesteś równie utalentowana, co ona. Nie, żeby nie mogła tego powiedzieć od razu gdy cię spotkałam… – na ustach staruszki pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek.

Kushina uniosła brwi, zastanawiając się, o czym mówi Głowa Klanu. Karai musiała jakoś wyczuć jej nieme pytanie, ponieważ dodała z śmiechem w głosie:

– Masz tego biednego Hokage tej wioski zupełnie pod pantoflem! Jeśli to nie jest dowodem na twoje pochodzenie, to nie wiem, co mogłoby być!

Po czym roześmiała się na głos, podczas gdy zarumieniona i zażenowana Kushina plątała się w zeznaniach, nie wiedząc, czy powinna zaprzeczać, czy też po prostu potwierdzić to bezwstydnie.

_Zupełnie jak Toruko i Musou_, stwierdziła z nostalgią staruszka. _Odwieczny duet: żywiołowa księżniczka i poważny na pierwszy rzut oka, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie lepszy książę. Ach, ta młodość!…_

*

Odkrycie, że są rodziną nowo poślubionej żony Yondaime Hokage okazało się dość zaskakującą, ale miłą niespodzianką. Jakiekolwiek zmartwienia, że będą zbyt nieistotni czy nie zdołają posiąść wystarczająco dużo władzy, aby mieć wpływ na politykę w Konohagakure no Sato okazały się totalnie bezpodstawne. Z ich klanu pochodziła Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, która – jeśli wierzyć plotkom – była nieoficjalną dziewczyną Minato od lat, a ślub jedynie przypieczętował powszechnie akceptowany (Rada Wioski się nie liczyła) fakt. Już ten jeden mały as w rękawie czynił ich automatycznymi sojusznikami męża młodej księżniczki w odwiecznej bitwie przeciw konserwatywnej, zwapniałej krwiożerczej i żądnej władzy (barbarzyńskiej wprost, ot co!) starszyźnie Konohy.

Nie, żeby Yondaime jakoś szczególnie potrzebował sojuszników. Cały kraj zdawał się go kochać, bo z taką łatwością rozprawił się z Iwą. Gdyby cywile, albo gorzej, co poniektórzy ninja usłyszeli, że Rada sprawia mu jakieś kłopoty, wszyscy jej członkowie zostaliby zamordowani w swoich łóżkach jeszcze tej samej nocy. Żółty Błysk miał oszałamiającą popularność, która zakrawała na cudowny dar niebios. Ktoś musiał go szczerze lubić tam na górze.

Było to… prześmieszne, aktualnie. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę rzekomą frustrację wapniaków z Rady owym faktem. Można się było spodziewać, że mieszkańcy Konohy po jakimś czasie nieco ochłoną i rozwój „kultu" (jak to żartobliwie określał Hirusugi) gwałtownie przystopuje, jednak królewska Rodzina Wiru chętnie zagarnęła dane im z taką chęcią na tacy przywileje… i już ich była w tym głowa, aby Minato utrzymał stałą sympatię poczciwego ludu zamieszkującego tą Ukrytą Wioskę.

Wieści o nowym klanie sprowadzającym się do osady wywołały oczywiście lawinę plotek. Najdziwniejszy był fakt, że większość z nich była na dodatek dość bliska prawdzie. W wiosce nie było chyba już nikogo, kto by nie wiedział, że Kushina jest praktycznie księżniczką i coraz częściej zwracano się do niej z przyrostkiem „hime" dodawanym do imienia, podobnie jak w przypadku Legendarnej Tsunade.

Prawie tyle samo podekscytowania budził niedawny egzamin na jounina w którym brały udział trojaczki. Trójka Uzumakich okazała się tak dobra, że w końcowej rundzie stanęli oni przeciwko sobie, z braku innych przeciwników (egzamin na jounina, w przeciwieństwie do tego na chuunina, był jednym wielkim turniejem i składał się z serii pojedynków). Wyglądało na to, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu ujrzano tu prawdziwą walkę z pomocą fuuinjutsu. Według standardów klanu, rodzeństwo miało średnio dużą, choć porządną i kompletną na poziomie podstaw, wiedzę w tym temacie, ale dla ninja z Konohy był to zdumiewający poziom zaawansowania. Biorąc pod uwagę tutejszą ignorancję w tej dziedzinie, wystarczało kilka prostych, ale sprytnych sztuczek by pokonać niczego nie podejrzewającego przeciwnika. Tylko Minato i Jiraiya-sama byliby w stanie uniknąć tych pułapek.

Bliskie powiązania z Hokage oszczędziły im niezliczonych kłopotów związanych z wprowadzeniem się do wioski. Przyjęto ich praktycznie z otwartymi ramionami; za sporą posiadłość na obrzeżach osady zapłacili symbolicznie, oddając na użytek biblioteki Hokage trzy dokumenty – jedną książkę o fuuinjutsu, drugą książkę będącą niesamowicie starą rozprawą dotyczącą elementarnej czakry i jej różnorodnych odmian, a trzecim darem był zwój z zbiorem zaawansowanych jutsu żywiołu ziemi, których tutaj chronicznie brakowało. Miejsce w Radzie, tytuł jednego z Szlachetnych Klanów i tym podobne zaszczyty – to wszystko przyszło za darmo, w pakiecie, jeśli tak to można określić.

Z drugiej strony, głupio było wymagać, aby ktoś żądał od nich za to jakiejś dodatkowej zapłaty (poza wspomnianymi darowiznami, zaprzysiężoną lojalnością i służeniem wiosce oraz Hokage jako ninja). Konohagakure również trafiła się nie lada gratka. Teraz, gdy kontynent podzielił się na kraje z ustabilizowanym podziałem sił, rzadko zdarzało się, aby do którejś z Ukrytych Wiosek przyłączał się ni stąd, ni zowąd znaczny klan ninja bez żadnych zobowiązań wobec byłych mocodawców. Takie rodziny praktycznie nigdy nie zmieniały przynależności do wioski, i szczerze mówiąc, Hokage powinien być podejrzliwy wobec przybyszów z Kraju Pustki. Na szczęście Minato dał im fory po znajomości i nie pisanym prawem było, że nikt nie przypominał o żadnych „środkach bezpieczeństwa" i tym podobnych.

Hirusugi, Shinonome i Naito zadomowili się w Konohagakure no Sato na dobre podczas krótkiego okresu który upłynął od podjęcia przez klan decyzji do przybycia reszty familii do Kraju Ognia. Cała trójka starannie zadbała o to, aby znali ich tu wszyscy. Wyszedł na jaw również prawdziwy powód, dla którego większość niższych rangą shinobi nazywała szatynkę „Shinonome-sama".

Podobno jeden podchmielony i niefortunny chuunin, który próbował poderwać ją w barze zarobił sobie permanentną operację plastyczną będącą powodem tego, że nikt go nie widział publicznie od owego wieczoru. Shinonome (sama po paru mocniejszych, co wyjaśniałoby bardziej niż zwykle zawziętą agresję) zagroziła wobec wszystkich świadków, że „następny bezwstydnik który nie wie jak okazać szacunek damie popędzi błagać o azyl do Iwy". Wizerunek publiczny Kushiny-hime, która na swoim osobistym koncie posiadała takich epizodów o wiele więcej, nie pozwolił nikomu wątpić w prawdziwość groźby postawionej przez jej krewną.

Nie, żeby Shinonome się przejmowała. Wręcz przeciwnie – pielęgnowała swoją nową reputację sadystycznej kunoichi bardzo troskliwie, niczym botanik odpowiedzialny za ostatniego storczyka na planecie. Nie wspominając o fakcie, że za jeden z swoich obowiązków uznała regularne przeczesywanie okolic kobiecych łaźni, co z kolei prowadziło do częstych spotkań z pewnym Sanninem. Los Jiraiyi-sama był tym bardziej godny pożałowania, gdyż Shinonome nigdy nie gardziła wsparciem i na „Polowanie Na Zboczeńców" częstokroć zapraszała swoje coraz liczniejsze znajome.

Hokage dyplomatycznie patrzył w drugą stronę, kiedy jego sensei miał pecha zostać złapanym na gorącym uczynku. Minato Namikaze, pomimo licznych wojennych osiągnięć, cenił sobie przede wszystkim spokojne i nieskomplikowane życie w zgodzie ze wszystkimi wokoło, o ile to możliwe. Zapewne Shikaku Nara zgodziłby się z nim, że zabronienie Shinonome tych ekscesów byłoby o wiele bardziej kłopotliwe niż kilka guzów na ciele Jiraiyi.

Jednak Tsuta, która miała dzieci i nigdy nie zabiła człowieka w sposób, który pozostawiłby za dużo bałaganu do sprzątania, była nieco zaskoczona brutalnością.

– Nie wątpię, że racja stoi po naszej stronie, ale czy Shinonome nie wydaje ci się odrobinę… niewyżyta? – zapytała niepewnie swojego męża, wróciwszy pewnego dnia z łaźni po takim przedstawieniu. – Gdyby były ofiary śmiertelne, nazwałabym to wprost rzezią.

Akira zaśmiał się lekko.

– Mój klejnocie, zarówno Jiraiya-sama jak i Shinonome chyba traktują to jako zabawę – rzekł wyrozumiale zza swojej gazety, sięgając po wodę stojącą na stole. – W końcu oboje to ninja Konohy, gdyby komuś naprawdę stała się krzywda, cały proceder szybko by ukrócono. A słyszałem, że Tsunade-hime potrafiła być jeszcze gorsza. Podobno gdy ona rezydowała w wiosce, jedną z najpopularniejszych misji D dla geninów było naprawianie zniszczeń powstałych na drogach, murach i budynkach w okolicy gorących źródeł.

Tsuta wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Wrzaski Jiraiyi jakoś nigdy nie brzmiały zabawnie.

– Mam nadzieję, że Shinonome się nie zagalopuje z tą całą „zabawą" gdzieś, gdzie nie chciałaby skończyć. Ludzie zaczynają jej się bać. Kakashi-kun od pewnego czasu omija ją szerokim łukiem.

– Rubinie drogi, sama powtarzałaś, że dzieciaki mają za mało rozrywek w Marmurowym Mieście. Dajmy się dziewczynie trochę wyszaleć. Niedługo jej przejdzie, a w najgorszym razie poprosimy Minato-sama aby przydzielił jej jakąś interesującą misję poza osadą, aby trochę ochłonęła.

Kobieta zachmurzyła się jeszcze bardziej i wyjrzała przez okno. Na podwórku Higure ćwiczyła rzucanie kunai do ruchomego celu… był nim jej brat.

– HIGURE! – krzyknęła Tsuta, otwierając okno na oścież. Zaskoczony Akira zakrztusił się i oblał wodą ze szklanki. – PROŚ KAMI, ŻEBY TO NIE BYŁY _OSTRE_ KUNAI!

Rodzeństwo posłało swojej rodzicielce najlepszej jakości stuwatowe uśmiechy.

– Spoko! – odkrzyknął Hiketsu. – Rin-neesan dała nam swój stary lekki ekwipunek do ćwiczeń! Poza tym to jest _Higure_, naprawdę mamo, jak może mnie spotkać coś _złego_?!

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy dziewczynki a jej oczy zalśniły złowieszczo, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Tsuta odwróciła się z powrotem do męża, który właśnie wycierał się ręcznikiem. Na twarzy kobiety wciąż widniała niejaka troska i jej powodem bynajmniej nie była woda rozlana wokoło.

– Kochanie, nie sądzisz że pora znaleźć im jakieś zajęcie? Hiketsu znowu szuka kłopotów – a po chwili zastanowienia dodała: – Czy w Akademii jest jakaś dolna granica wieku dla przyjmowanych uczniów?

Jej rozważania przerwał piskliwy okrzyk wojenny z zewnątrz, do którego wkrótce dołączył następny, bardziej chłopięcy i pełen zaskoczenia. Wkrótce oba urwały się gwałtownie i zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Wiedziona nieomylnym matczynym instynktem Tsuta natychmiast wyskoczyła przez okno, jak większość ninja nie kłopocząc się drzwiami. Drzwi były dla cywili i frajerów.

Akira z westchnieniem złożył kilka pieczęci i zaczął dąć na mokrą podłogę strumieniem gorącego powietrza, ignorując drugi ręcznik wiszący przy zlewie. Ścierki były dla głupców i kur domowych (kunoichi _nigdy_ nie zaliczały się do tej drugiej kategorii, nawet jeśli miały dzieci i zajmowały się domem. Po prostu… nie zaliczały się).

_I ja narzekałem, że moje dzieci mają za mało zajęć w Marmurowym Mieście…_ – pomyślał shinobi z niedowierzaniem.

Wkrótce już mógł usłyszeć kazanie Tsuty, które z każdym kolejnym zdaniem nabierało coraz więcej mocy, zupełnie jak fala tsunami napędzana wiatrem. Już teraz rozróżniał słowa, pomimo sporej odległości. Coś o zatrudnieniu drużyny geninów i zaproszeniu tu na stałe Rin-san, jeśli ciągle będą się nawzajem bić.

_Kami, tyle ludzi narzeka codziennie. Dlaczego akurat ja zostałem za to ukarany takim chaosem do ogarnięcia?_ – pokręcił głową Akira.

Oczywiście, kiedy klan zadomowił się w nadanych im łaskawie włościach, zabrał się za poznawanie wszystkich ważniejszych osobistości w wiosce. Po Kushinie i Minato przyszła kolej na dwójkę słodkich uczniów Hokage, Kakashiego i Rin. Tsuta podzielała opinię Kushiny, że oboje są uroczą parą, ku wiecznemu zakłopotaniu samej „uroczej pary". Potem przedstawiono im wspomnianego już Sannina Jiraiyę – a raczej Jiraiya sam się przedstawił, zwabiony do ich ustronnego zakątka plotkami.

Faceta… trochę trudno było wziąć na poważnie. Najpierw odstawił jakiś cyrkowy taniec, dodając sobie do imienia kilka zmyślonych tytułów. Następnie zaczął grzmieć niczym średniowieczny biskup z ambony, że jeśli klan „wykorzystuje tylko ufność biednej Kushiny" spotka ich z jego strony straszliwa zemsta. Skonsternowana rodzina wysłuchała go w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, czy nie mają do czynienia z jakimś idiotycznym genjutsu. Jiraiya po tym przedstawieniu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozpoczął z Karai-sama negocjacje dotyczące wymiany się ich wiedzą na temat fuuinjutsu.

Dysputa czy facet jest bardziej shinobi albo błaznem wciąż trwała w najlepsze. Owszem, Isamu i Karai pamiętali jeszcze czasy kiedy i wśród Uzumakich zdarzały się poważne odchyły od normy, ale Konoha brała to na totalnie nowy poziom. Tutaj już sama definicja pojęcia „norma" zdawała się wzbudzać kontrowersje.

– Nie przejmujcie się nim za bardzo – poradziła z zażenowaniem obecna przy zajściu Kushina, jednocześnie posyłając Jiraiyi jadowite spojrzenia gdy nikt inny nie patrzył.

– Jaki zabawny młodzieniec – podsumowała wiecznie wyrozumiała Głowa Klanu. – Musimy zapraszać go tu częściej.

Nie byłoby to nawet w połowie tak śmieszne, gdyby nie fakt, że tym mianem Karai zazwyczaj określała ludzi o piętnaście lat niż Jiraiya młodszych.

– _Młodzieniec_ – powtórzył zjadliwie Suisen i szepnął do Naito: – Jego młodzieńcza głupota niewątpliwie pozostała nietknięta ciężką ręką doświadczenia życiowego od lat.

Naito był zmuszony zamaskować śmiech niezwykle uporczywym atakiem kaszlu.

Isamu, Akira i Suisen wkrótce po przybyciu do wioski również otrzymali status shinobi (Isamu jounina, a dwaj pozostali specjalnych jouninów). Tsuta uznała, że nie warto ubiegać się o hitai-ate dopóki ma pod opieką dzieci i odłożyła chwilowo na bok wszelkie plany zawodowe aby poświęcić się razem z Kushiną… innym wyzwaniom.

– Kunai, dwadzieścia sztuk ostrych i piętnaście tępych. Shurinken, podobnie. Dwa zwoje linki. Bomby dymne, eksplodujące notki… – przeczytała na głos Tsuta, a jej głos zamarł przy ostatniej pozycji z listy. Po chwili milczenie zdecydowała się zapytać: – Kushino-hime, czy to naprawdę jest standardowe wyposażenie _pięcioletniego_ ucznia Akademii Ninja? Rozumiem, że Hiketsu będzie potrzebował takich rzeczy, ale Higure jest dużo młodsza i bardziej, um… _porywcza_.

Nacisk, jaki położyła na ostatnie słowo, zdawał się zupełnie umknąć Kushinie.

– Przyda się jej – odrzekła radośnie rudowłosa, przebierając wśród pokazanych na wystawie próbek i właściwie nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

Tsuta nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że z tego wynikną jakieś kłopoty.

Higure i Kushina polubiły się od razu. Kunoichi zaczęła uczyć małą różnych użytecznych sztuczek i wkrótce orzekła, że dziewczynka jest na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, że może dołączyć do starszych dzieci w Akademii. Tsuta z jednej strony była wdzięczna, a z drugiej czuła podświadomie, że w grę wchodzą tu jakieś ukryte motywy księżniczki, choć nie wiedziała, jakie. Ich odnaleziona krewna od czasu do czasu jedynie zdawała się ukradkiem zacierać ręce i tłumić złowieszczy śmiech. Poza tym wszystko wyglądało zupełnie naturalnie. Higure miała mieć w klasie nawet rówieśnika, najstarszego syna Głowy Klanu Uchiha. Tutaj takie rzeczy były podobno na porządku dziennym. Kakashi-kun został chuuninem w wieku sześciu lat, więc sytuacja nie była pod żadnym względem wyjątkowa… na pierwszy rzut oka.

Skanując wzrokiem arsenał jaki zamierzała zakupić Kushina, Tsuta zaczynała podejrzewać, że księżniczka chyba planuje wysadzić budynek Akademii w powietrze. Przecież będzie też tam Hiketsu! Któryś z nauczycieli się jej naraził, czy co? Jeśli tak, to…

_Kushina-hime musi być bezlitosna._

*

W sali zapadła cisza, kiedy weszli przedstawiciele nowego klanu.

Było ich tylko dwoje; Głowa Rodziny oraz jednoosobowa eskorta. Jednak oboje zadbali, aby zaprezentować się jak najlepiej. Uzumaki Karai szła pierwsza, pewnym i niezachwianym krokiem pomimo opaski na oczach. Ubrana była w jasne szaty w odcieniach błękitu, a jej siwe włosy spływały po plecach aż do pasa. Gdzieniegdzie błysnęła złota biżuteria z szlachetnymi kamieniami. To była dosłownie królewska garderoba, i choć nie każdy obecny o tym wiedział, to wszyscy musieli się domyślać statusu jej rodu. Odzież z Marmurowego Miasta dzięki pieczęci transportującej przyniósł Suisen.

W pewnej odległości za nią (aby zaznaczyć, że staruszka nie potrzebuje żadnej asysty w poruszaniu się wokoło, a tym samym nie zainsynuować słabości przedstawicielki Klanu) podążał Isamu, w ciemniejszym, ale równie oficjalnym ubiorze. Granatowe szaty, pomimo braku ozdób, zachwycały choćby jakością materiału.

Obje stanęli dumnie wyprostowani przed Hokage, który rozpoczął oficjalną ceremonię przyjęcia klanu do wioski. Yondaime, biorąc wszystkich obecnych na świadków, odczytał główne zobowiązania Konohagakure no Sato wobec Uzumakich, a w rewanżu Karai wyrecytowała równie pewnym głosem wszystkie obowiązki, których wypełnienia miał podjąć się klan i przysięgła wieczystą lojalność przywódcy osady. Oczywiście, w wcześniej podpisanych dokumentach określono te wszystkie warunki o wiele bardziej szczegółowo, ale gdyby ktoś chciał przeczytać całą umowę, zajęłoby to cały dzień; może nawet więcej.

Doświadczeni członkowie rady przysłuchiwali się temu z uwagą i wymieniali spojrzenia, komunikując się cicho. Isamu obserwował ich wszystkich dyskretnie, notując w pamięci kto wydaje się im sprzyjać, a kto zamierza przejść do przeciwnego obozu. Starał się również dowiedzieć, jaki jest podział sił i kto trzyma w swoich rękach najwięcej władzy.

Uwagę zwracał przede wszystkim raczej drobny staruszek z fajką w ustach, zajmujący honorowe miejsce. Isamu rozpoznał go jako Sandaime Hokage. Wiedział, że opinie słynnego Profesora są bardzo cenione; niewątpliwie mężczyzna miał duży wpływ na decyzje Rady. Na szczęście w tej chwili sprzyjał Minato. W końcu osobiście mianował go swoim następcą.

Kątem oka Uzumaki mógł obserwować Głowę Klanu Hyuuga. Mowa jego ciała była niemalże nie do odczytania, a białe oczy zdawały się przenikać duszę człowieka. Za nim stał jego ochroniarz, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo; jedyną różnicą było to, że strażnik miał na czole zawiązaną hitai-ate Konohy, podczas gdy przywódca rodziny jej w ogóle nie nosił. Isamu zadecydował, że Hyuuga kojarzą mu się z mroźnym, północnym wiatrem i lodem. Tonami lodu. Lodowcem. Albo całym lądolodem. Musieli używać jakiegoś jutsu, aby emanować takim chłodem.

Uchiha Fugaku, którego rodzina Uzumaki już miała okazję poznać, wydawał się być znudzony. Jednakże jego oczy zdradzały, że Fugaku ostrożnie analizuje scenę rozgrywającą się tuż przed jego nosem. Uchiha był gorącokrwisty, lecz doskonale potrafił ujarzmić swoje emocje. W przeciwieństwie do Hyuuga, kojarzył się przede wszystkim z ogniem; zresztą, Katon był specjalnością jego rodziny. I o ile prywatnie był on przyjazny Hokage – jego żona należała kiedyś do drużyny Minato – Isamu nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie jest jego oficjalne stanowisko. Uchiha zdawali się być bardzo dumni, nie lubili raczej ustępować i nie wyglądali na ludzi, którzy boją się użyć siły.

Głowy innych klanów nie były aż tak zajmujące, lecz jednocześnie idiotyzmem byłoby ich zignorowanie.

Na przykład Nara: facet ziewał otwarcie, ale od czasu do czasu przez jego oczy przemykał błysk, który przypominał Isamu o najgroźniejszych przeciwnikach, jakich spotkał w czasach swojej młodości w Królestwie Wiru. Podstarzały blondyn zajmujący miejsce tuż obok miał wzrok równie przenikliwy, jak Hyuuga. Towarzyszący im gruby mężczyzna musiał mieć jakichś samurajów wśród swoich przodków, można było to stwierdzić choćby po jego rysach i wyrazie twarzy. Inny ciekawie wyglądający osobnik, który nie rozstawał się z imponujących rozmiarów psem (co zdradzało, że jest Inuzuką), uśmiechnął się w pewnym momencie i Isamu ujrzał jego kły. Gdyby nie fakt, że czytał o atrybutach prawdziwych Jinchuuriki, mógłby uznać tego indywiduum za jednego.

Byli jeszcze przedstawiciele cywilnej części społeczności i ludzie, których imion nie znał. Wiedział, że mężczyzna oraz kobieta, którzy siedzieli niedaleko Sandaime, byli jego byłymi członkami drużyny i doradcami. Jiraiya, chociaż właściwie nie miał miejsca w radzie, również przyglądał się ceremonii. Niedaleko Sarutobiego miejsce zajmował jeszcze jeden wyróżniający się mężczyzna. Wyglądało na to, że stracił on swoje prawe ramię i oko, a na jego podbródku widniała charakterystyczna blizna w kształcie „x". Isamu wywnioskował z tych obrażeń, że to musi być znany i szanowany wojownik. Niewątpliwie był też doświadczony, będąc mniej-więcej w wieku poprzedniego Hokage.

Nagle nieznajomy przeniósł wzrok z Karai na samego Isamu i ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z chłodną obojętnością przez chwilę. Uzumaki nie był w stanie domyślić się, co chodzi po głowie temu człowiekowi i obiecał sobie, że wkrótce dowie się czegoś więcej na jego temat. Pomimo, że był to praktycznie inwalida, wciąż potrafił utrzymać się w Radzie i zajmować jedno z ważniejszych miejsc. Taki ludzi lepiej mieć po swojej stronie…

Karai wreszcie skończyła recytowanie wszystkich wymaganych formułek. Przedstawiciele klanu podążyli teraz w stronę, gdzie miejsca zajmowały rodziny takie jak Hyuuga i Uchiha. Normalnie nie pozwolono by im na ów zaszczyt, ale Uzumaki byli rodem królewskim, a do tego bardzo silnym, choć nielicznym. Niewidząca kobieta usiadła nieopodal Uchihy Fugaku, po prawej ręce mając puste obecnie miejsce Senju. Margaj natychmiast usadowił się na jej kolanach, spoglądając wokoło z zaciekawieniem w swoich kocich oczach.

Pies Inuzuki w odpowiedzi obnażył kły. Najwyraźniej nie spodobała mu się perspektywa konkurenta na sali.

Teraz nowy klan zaczęli witać po kolei dotychczasowi członkowie Rady. Wstawali i mówili parę słów, wyrażając swoje poparcie dla decyzji Hokage i nadzieję, że obie strony skorzystają z tego przymierza. Isamu z rozbawienie spostrzegł, że każda, nawet najkrótsza mowa, była prawdziwym majstersztykiem. Choć można było z początku odnieść wrażenie, że obecni są jak najbardziej przychylni Uzumakim, po głębszym rozważeniu każdego zdania odkrywało się, że tak naprawdę nikt im niczego nie obiecywał. Wszyscy zdołali jasno zaznaczyć „jesteśmy z wami, dopóki wy jesteście z nami" jednocześnie nie mówiąc tego głośno.

Isamu już dawno nie miał okazji do usłyszenia tej szczególnej odmiany języka, „politycznej gadki", jak to sam nazywał.

Królestwo Wiru nie obeszło się bez podobnego organu. Kraj był podzielony na prowincje i ich przedstawiciele (najczęściej zasłużeni członkowie klanu lub innych rodzin posłusznych Uzumakim) należeli do Zgromadzenia doradzającemu przywódcy państwa, a każdy przecież musiał bać o interesy własnego zakątka. Nie wspominając o kupcach i innych cywilach, z którymi trzeba było jakoś się dogadywać… ci to dopiero byli przebiegli.

Jeden ze zmarłych krewnych powiedział kiedyś Isamu: _„Jesteś politykiem, kiedy odmawiasz, jednocześnie nie odmawiając i przyzwalasz tak naprawdę nie przyzwalając"._ To były słowa, które warto wziąć sobie do serca.

Szczególnie w chwili, kiedy Uzumaki wracali do gry.

*

Dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal niósł się w podziemnych kanałach. Dwoje młodych dzieci nacierało na siebie z niezwykłą zaciętością, jakby walczyli na śmierć i życie. Ale choć ich ruchy były pewne, szybkie i śmiercionośne, twarze dwójki młodych ninja nie wyrażały zupełnie nic. Zero satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanego uniku lub ataku; zero obaw przed zranieniem; ani uncji emocji. Nie przejmowali się nawet obserwującym ich uważnie z cieni mężczyzną.

Zresztą trening przyszłych członków Ne był ostatnią rzeczą, która w tej chwili zaprzątała myśli Danzou.

Ostatnie zdarzenia przybrały… bardzo nieoczekiwany obrót. Minato Namikaze był taką irytującą przeszkodą na drodze do celu! Ten naiwny dzieciak nie tylko zajął miejsce Hokage, ale teraz nawet znalazł sobie klan, na którego poparcie może liczyć. Stary weteran nie wiedział, czy uczeń Jiraiyi ukrywa swój nieogarnięty geniusz, czy też ma po prostu tyle cholernego szczęścia.

Danzou od dawna wiedział o jego związku z Kushiną Uzumaki. Ale nawet w najbardziej surrealistycznych snach nie pomyślałby, że utrzymywanie kontaktu z tym rudowłosym magnesem na kłopoty może przynieść jakieś korzyści! Kobieta była niezdyscyplinowana, dziecinna, głośna, nie posiadała instynktu samozachowawczego, a jej rozsądek również często wydawał się być nieobecny. Potrafiła przynajmniej na misjach zachować się jak prawdziwa kunoichi, ale czas wolny spędzała na wygłupach.

Gdyby dwa miesiące temu ktoś ośmielił się stwierdzić, że Kushina pochodzi z prastarego rodu shinobi i jest księżniczką, nieszczęśnika zabito by śmiechem.

Niestety, Danzou usłyszał właśnie coś takiego od ANBU, który obserwował owego dnia trzech tajemniczych przybyszy z Królestwa Wiru.

– Wystarczy! – rozkazał nagle starzec. Natychmiast zapanowała cisza. Dwoje dzieci skłoniło się i wyszło z sali.

Danzou nigdy nie traktował żadnego skrawka informacji lekceważąco i postanowił zarządzić śledztwo. Z początku wątpił w prawdziwość historii rzekomych Uzumaki, ale jego ANBU zaczęli znajdować pełno dowodów, które potwierdzały te szaloną opowieść. Za morzem istniał niegdyś raczej rozległy Kraj Wiru. Konoha nigdy nie miała z nim do czynienia, zapewne z powodu odległości dzielącej oba pastwa, ale nie można było zaprzeczyć, że były rzetelne informacje na temat „rodu z Uzu", „Klanu Czerwonej Spirali" czy też Uzumakich, jak się obecnie przedstawiali.

Tknięty przeczuciem przywódca Ne postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć wszyściuteńko o tej rodzinie, a najlepiej jakiegoś porządnego haka na to całe niewygodne dla niego towarzystwo. Nie było tego na razie wiele, ale królewski ród był bardzo intrygujący. Jeszcze przed Drugą Wojną Ninja pojedynczym członkom zdarzało się przewijać przez Kraje Żywiołów. Mieli jakieś kontakty z Senju, Sabaku i zdawali się zawsze pojawiać w miejscach, gdzie widywano Bijuu. (Hm, mógłby sfabrykować dowody świadczące o tym, że klan para się jakimiś demonicznymi sztuczkami… pociągający pomysł.)

Wyglądało nawet na to, że Głowa Klanu, Uzumaki Karai, odwiedziła już kiedyś Konohę jako mała dziewczynka w towarzystwie swojego krewnego o nieznanym imieniu. Shodai podobno przyjął ich z otwartymi ramionami. Danzou nie udało się wygrzebać już nic więcej na ten temat, lecz to i tak był istotny szczegół. Uzumaki nie wzięli się tu znikąd, nie wybrali Konohy tylko ze względu na to, że rezyduje w tej wiosce Kushina. Mogli nawet planować ten ruch od dawna. Znaleźli się tu w podejrzanie dogodnym dla nich momencie, a mianowicie kiedy Yondaime Hokage został praktycznie członkiem ich rodziny. Starzec zaczynał niemalże podejrzewać, że zeswatanie się z przywódcą ich wioski mogło być misją Kushiny od samego początku znajomości przyszłych państwa Namikaze. W końcu nie było dokładnie wiadomo, skąd ta dziewucha się tu w ogóle wzięła. Umknęła radarowi Danzou, zmieszawszy się z innymi imigrantami; to były czasy wojny, więc Konoha przyjmowała wszystkich potencjalnych ninja z otwartymi ramionami.

Upewniwszy się najpierw, że nie są szpiegami, rzecz jasna.

Jak dużo władzy trzymali w swoich rękach Uzumaki? Co ich tak naprawdę łączyło z najważniejszymi rodzinami w Krajach Żywiołów? Czy mogło być możliwe, że – tak jak on sam – z cieni byli w stanie wpływać na bieg wydarzeń? Powinien się obawiać, pozbyć się ich, czy sprzymierzyć się z nimi?

I, oczywiście, najważniejsze pytanie: jakie mieli zamiary wobec Konohagakure no Sato?

*

Minato Namikaze był naprawdę kimś wyjątkowym.

Nie trzeba było żadnego doujutsu, aby to zauważyć. Sama obecność Yondaime sprawiała, że stawało się na baczność i nabierało ochoty do walki za Konohę. Kiedy Suisen dowiedział się, że to on ma eksortować Hokage na „prywatne" (czyli po prostu tajne) spotkanie z Głową Klanu, planował zachowywać się z szacunkiem, ale swobodnie. W końcu przywódca Konohy był praktycznie członkiem ich rodziny.

Ale kiedy tylko Namikaze przestąpił bramę ich posiadłości, coś sprawiło, że wszelkie mrzonki o nonszalancji uleciały mu z głowy niczym woda z kałuży na pustyni. Blondyn zdawał się nie przejmować swoim wysokim stanowiskiem, ale jednocześnie Suisen nie mógł się zdobyć na ani odrobinę poufałości.

Coś w aurze Minato wprost żądało adekwatnego do jego pozycji traktowania.

– Yondaime-sama, nasz klan jest wdzięczny za czas, który nam poświęcasz – przywitał go formalnie. – Zapewniam, że nasze informacji są wielkiej wagi.

– Oczywiście. Prowadź, proszę.

Kushina-hime nie była obecna, pomimo zaproszenia. Tsuta – która spędzała z nią najwięcej czasu – wyjaśniła im, że księżniczka nie cierpi takich spotkań i nudzi się polityczną dyskusją. Dlatego siostra Suisena miała zapoznać ją ze sprawą Bijuu osobiście. Teraz najważniejsze było, aby ostrzec Hokage. W końcu Uzumaki nie chcieli, aby Konohagakure no Sato podzieliła los Królestwa Wiru. A w Krajach Żywiołów działo się coś podejrzanego.

Powinni się tego spodziewać, doprawdy. Jedyną pozostałą członkinią klanu Senju była Tsunade, reszta rodu wymieszała się z cywilną ludnością. A to Senju byli potomkami najpotężniejszej rodziny Łowców pilnującej porządku na tym kontynencie. Istniały oczywiście jeszcze inne podobne rody, ale nikt nie dorastał nawet do pięt słynnemu Senju Hashiramie – Shodai Hokage, który mógł ujarzmić wszystkie demony bez pomocy fuuinjutsu. Nawet władcy Kraju Wiru zielenieli z zazdrości na samo wspomnienie.

Zaniknięcie Senju stanowiło zarówno wielką stratę (oni i Uzumaki zawsze trzymali się razem), jak i poważny problem, bo dotychczasowa równowaga została niebezpiecznie zachwiana. Suisen, idąc korytarzem z Minato, zachmurzył się. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze czegoś: klany potomków Łowców zdawały się wymierać jeden za drugim.

_To już zakrawa na jakąś gigantyczną konspirację_, stwierdził w duchu rudowłosy, podążając w głąb posiadłości i następnie schodząc kamiennymi schodami na poziom piwniczny. Rodzina zdążyła już odrobinę zmodernizować dom, głównie dzięki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu którym podzieliła się z nimi Kushina. Naturalnie duże rezerwy Uzumakich pozwalały członkom klanu na utrzymanie przez kilka godzin około pięciu klonów bez przykrych konsekwencji. Dzięki temu mogli szybko przebudować wnętrze ich rezydencji oraz za pomocą różnych Doton Jutsu stworzyć dodatkowe „piętro". W przyszłości planowali wybudować pod ziemią kryjówkę na wzór tego, co posiadali pod pałacem w stolicy Uzu no Kuni. Właśnie dzięki sieci podziemnych komnat i tuneli paru szczęśliwcom udało się przetrwać atak demonów.

Dobry plan B przydawał się zawsze.

Oryginalnie Isamu zamierzał dyskretnie wydrążyć kryjówkę w górze, na której rzeźbiono twarze Hokage (ich ziemie kończyły się właśnie u stóp tego masywu), ale kiedy Hirusugi i Naito zaczęli wprowadzać projekt w życie, okazało się, że Konoha pomyślała o tym pierwsza. Dwóch pechowych budowniczych, którzy wydrążyli tunel w skale, w pewnym momencie zasypały zapasy żywności, niewątpliwie zebrane na wypadek oblężenia lub głodu. Bracia szybko uprzątnęli bałagan, naprawili złamaną pieczęć utrzymującą żywność w dobrym stanie i usunęli wszelkie ślady żenującej wpadki. Na szczęście nie było świadków, bo inaczej spadłoby parę niewygodnych głów.

Jedynie Tsuta dotąd nie mogła przestać chichotać na samą wzmiankę tego incydentu.

Suisen porzucił te rozmyślania, kiedy dotarli do sali w którym miała odbyć się narada. Zapukał lekko do drzwi, po czym wszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź. Karai spodziewała się ich od dawna i zapewne poczuła czakrę Minato, kiedy Hokage tylko przestąpił próg budynku.

Pokój nie był imponujący ani poważny. Nie mieli w tej chwili czasu zajmować się takimi błahostkami, jak urządzanie pomieszczeń, więc brakowało dekoracji, malowideł albo tym podobnych. Na razie postawiono tu tylko duży stół z Marmurowego Miasta, przy którym siedzieli już Karai, Isamu, Akira i Naito, a wprawne oko mogło zobaczyć pieczęcie ochronne w ciemniejszych kątach. Hokage rozejrzał się dyskretnie wokół, wykazując rozsądną ostrożność. Suisen gestem zaprosił go do zajęcia krzesła i sam usiadł przy starszym bibliotekarzu.

– Witamy w naszym skromnym przybytku, Minato-sama – przywitał męża księżniczki Isamu.

Namikaze jedynie skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Nie chcielibyśmy zabierać ci zbyt dużo czasu, więc przejdziemy natychmiast do sedna sprawy. Chodzi o Bijuu i ich Strażników, nazywanych również „Jinchuuriki" – zakomunikował Akira cicho.

– Słyszałem już od Kushiny, że żywo interesujecie się tą sprawą ze względu na waszą historię – rzekł Yondaime.

Uzumaki przytaknęli, zadowoleni, że nie muszą tłumaczyć tego po raz kolejny.

– Tak, nie zaprzeczamy, że nasz klan poczuwa się do pilnowania porządku i równowagi w tej sprawie, podobnie jak niegdyś Senju – zabrał głos Isamu. – Niestety, tragedia, która nas spotkała uniemożliwiła nam zarówno obserwację wydarzeń i interwencję przez długi czas. Nawet teraz wciąż jesteśmy za słabi, aby móc mieszać się w te sprawy. Szczególnie, gdy Strażnicy są wykorzystywani jako coś w rodzaju niepokonanej broni przez Ukryte Wioski.

– Nie wspominając, że cała sprawa była od dawna tematem tabu i wszelkie działania dotyczące Bijuu są utrzymywane w sekrecie – dodał Akira. – Lata zajęło mi dowiedzenie się, gdzie ostatnio widywano demony i w czyich rękach są one obecnie. Niestety, wciąż nie wiem wiele na temat samych Strażników, poza faktem, że istnieją. Nie podróżowałem ostatnimi czasy zbyt daleko poza Kraj Pustki.

Twarz Minato stała się śmiertelnie poważna. To były informacje cenniejsze niż skarbce wszystkich Daimyo razem wziętych.

– Co możecie mi powiedzieć o Bijuu? – zapytał tonem, który wymagał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

Dotąd siedzący cicho Naito i Suisen wymienili spojrzenia. Nie widzieli jeszcze tej strony miłego i sympatycznego męża Kushiny-hime.

– Zacznijmy od najważniejszego i najgroźniejszego z nich wszystkich – odezwała się niespodziewanie Karai – Kyuubi. Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach.

Już samo imię demona zdawało się sprawiać, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu opadła. Margaj na kolanach Głowy Klanu zaczął machać swoim ogonem, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Jednakże stara kobieta tylko go pogłaskała i mówiła dalej z niezachwianym spokojem.

– Nikt go nie widział od bardzo długiego czasu. Aktualnie, ostatnie rzetelne informacje pochodzą od waszego Shodai. Z tego, co wiem od mojego ojca, Hashirama-dono twierdził, że jeden z członków klanu Uchiha przywołał bestię w pojedynku między nimi dwoma…

– Zapewne masz na myśli Madarę – przytaknął Minato z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. Uzumaki mieli bardzo szczegółowe informacje. – Zrobił to podczas bitwy w Dolinie Końca.

– Ach, rzeczywiście – Karai uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Hashirama-dono był raczej zaskoczony zdolnościami swojego przyjaciela, jak mi mówiono.

_Niedomówienie stulecia…_ – stwierdził w myślach Namikaze, przypominając sobie, co on sam słyszał od swoich mentorów o tej słynnej bitwie.

– W każdym bądź razie, Kyuubi'ego nie widziano od tamtego czasu. Nigdy nie znaleziono żadnych śladów jego czakry. Najprawdopodobniej opuścił nasz świat albo został uwięziony – Karai wprawdzie nie miała pomysłu, kto oprócz Uzumakich i nieżyjącego Madary byłby w stanie okiełznać tą bestię, ale najlepiej oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego.

– Hachibi na pewno znajduje się w rękach Kumogakure – odezwał się Naito. – I Nibi również, jeśli o tej wiosce już mowa. Oba demony posiadają Strażników. Nie powinniśmy się o nie martwić; są pod opieką klanu Yotsuki.

– Klanu Yotsuki? – przerwał mu zainteresowany Minato. – Słyszałem, że jeden z członków został mianowany na następnego Raikage i powinien przejąć pozycję w przeciągu kilku lat. Czy oni również byli kiedyś Łowcami?

Głowa Klanu pozostała nieporuszona, ale młodsi Uzumaki wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Ciekawe… Najpierw Senju w Konohagakure, potem Sabaku w Sunagakure, a teraz Yotsuki przejmują władzę w Kumogakure. Czyżby tutejsi Łowcy również coś zauważyli i postanowili wkroczyć do akcji?

– Owszem, Minato-sama. Z tego, co wiem, to Senju zawsze byli z nimi w dobrych stosunkach, nawet kiedy trwały wojny pomiędzy waszymi wioskami. W przyszłości postaramy się nawiązać na nowo te kontakty – powiedział Isamu.

– Kontynuując – Naito znowu zwrócił uwagę obecnych na siebie – Nanabi został zapieczętowany podczas ostatniej wojny, do tego na terytorium Kraju Ognia. Ślady uznano za atak Iwy, więc uszło to uwagi większości ludzi. Nie wiem, gdzie znajduje się obecnie jego Strażnik, ale mamy podejrzenia co do Takigakure. Planowaliśmy rozejrzeć się tam wkrótce. Jeśli będzie to możliwe, można by wysłać do tej wioski niedługo Hirusugi, Shinonome i mnie.

– Strażnik Rokubi jest mnichem w jednej ze świątyń Tsukigakure, obecnej stolicy Kraju Pustki – zakomunikował następnie Akira. – Fakt ten utrzymuje się w tajemnicy i dotąd nikt się nim nie interesował.

– Zarówno Gobi, jak i Yonbi znajdują się w rękach Iwagakure od dłuższego czasu. Obaj mają Strażników, ale nie wiemy nic ponadto. Podejrzewamy, że są to jacyś shinobi pod rozkazami Tsuchikage, choć frapujący jest brak aktywności z ich strony podczas ostatniej wojny – rzekł Suisen.

–Tsuchikage mógł się jedynie obawiać, że Tsunade-hime lub jakiś inny nieznany członek klanu Senju zneutralizuje jego broń – wtrąciła Karai spokojnie.

Minato musiał przyznać jej rację. Iwa rzeczywiście wydawała się dość zawzięta i dziwnie nienawistna, kiedy przychodziło do Senju (przynajmniej dopóki on sam nie wynalazł swojej słynnej techniki. Wówczas zaczęli wyć o jego krew). Istotnie, mogło tu chodzić o coś więcej, niż samą chęć pozbycia się przywódcy wroga. W końcu tamtejsi ninja nienawidzili, kiedy ktoś miał nad nimi przewagę.

Nagle Hokage zdał sobie sprawę, że panuje cisza. Nikt nie zabrał głosu w sprawie Demona o Trzech Ogonach.

– Co z Sanbi? – zapytał prosto z mostu, odrobinę poirytowany nerwowymi spojrzeniami, które wymieniali miedzy sobą krewni jego żony.

– Cóż… Strażnik Sanbi rezydował w Kiri… ale już tak nie jest.

Yondaime przez chwilę po prostu patrzył bez słowa na Naito.

– Zabito go razem z demonem?

– Nie, właśnie nie… i to jest problem. Tak się składa, że Sanbi został zapieczętowany jeszcze przed upadkiem Królestwa Wiru przez jednego z naszych krewnych. I to nie była byle jaka pieczęć. Ale ja i moje rodzeństwo dowiedzieliśmy się w Kirigakure, że demon jest wolny. Po długich poszukiwaniach wskazano nam grób jego Strażnika. Pomimo, że zostały już tylko szczątki, mogliśmy stwierdzić, że pieczęć została… rozebrana.

Naito wyglądał tak, jakby i on osobiście nie był w stanie uwierzyć w słowa wypowiedziane przez jego własne usta. Najwyraźniej takie coś było poza granicami wyobraźni młodzieńca. Reszta Uzumakich sprawiała wrażenie osób, którym właśnie powiedziano, że ktoś zamierza zgasić Słońce albo wypić ocean. Byli skonsternowani i wciąż odrobinę niedowierzający. Oprócz Karai, oczywiście, lecz Głowa Klanu prawie zawsze zachowywała spokój.

„Rozebrać" a „złamać" pieczęć to były dwa zupełnie inne terminy. Pieczęć mogła zostać złamana, kiedy zniszczono na przykład pergamin, na którym ją narysowano. Ale „rozbieranie" pieczęci można było porównać do rozbrojenia pułapki. Fragment po fragmencie usuwano części fuuinjutsu, podczas gdy pergamin pozostawał nietknięty.

– Więc… Śmierć jinchuuriki nie była powodem uwolnienia demona, ale to uwolnienie demona było powodem śmierci jinchuuriki? – zapytał odrobinę skołowany Minato.

Akira uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem. Ten fakt musiał być ciosem w ich dumę.

– Um… coś w tym rodzaju.

Hokage spojrzał na swoich nowych podwładnych z pewnym niedowierzaniem. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby uwalniać demona?

– Wiele razy zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego ktoś chciałby to zrobić – powtórzył na głos myśli Yondaime Isamu. – Tak się składa, że Sanbi jest raczej mało inteligentny, ponieważ rzadko go pieczętowano. Myślenia Bijuu podobno nauczyły się właśnie od swoich pierwszych Strażników. Więc ten demon stanowi małe zagrożenie na wolności, kiedy nie kontroluje własnych mocy, ale za to jego Strażnik ma do wykorzystania niezwykłe zdolności. Uzumaki często mają czarkę o naturze wody, więc wodny Bijuu intrygował nasz klan, odkąd pamiętam…

– Pogłoski głoszą, że Strażnik Sanbiego mógł nawet na pustyni wydobyć spod powierzchni ziemi potężne rzeki, albo zebrać wodę z otaczającego go powietrza – dodał Suisen. – Na wyspach Kraju Wody, otoczony przez ocean, byłby niepokonany. Być może Mizukage chciał się go pozbyć, zanim _on_ pozbędzie się _jego_… ale wciąż nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak udało się im rozebrać _naszą_ pieczęć.

Na twarze Uzumakich powróciły pełne niepokoju i zdumienia miny. To byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie dotyczyło tak ważnej sprawy.

– Nie ma pieczęci, której nie można rozebrać – zauważył Minato.

– Owszem, Minato-kun – Karai nie miał skrupułów przed przypominanie wszystkim wokoło, jacy są młodzi i niedoświadczeni w porównaniu do niej. – Jednakże warto wiedzieć, że nasze fuuinjutsu różni się trochę od tego używanego w Krajach Żywiołów. Przez wiele wieków rozwinęła się u nas zupełnie inna wersja tej sztuki. To odrobinę deprymujące, dowiedzieć się, że ktoś z taką łatwością ją rozebrał, zamiast wysadzić się w powietrze lub po prostu zabić Strażnika. To mogło być nawet jakieś zawoalowane ostrzeżenie dla naszego klanu. Trudno jest spać sobie smacznie z świadomością, że gdzieś tam hula człowiek znający nasze sekrety.

– Hmm… – zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony Namikaze.

Przez chwilę panowała ponura cisza. Pierwszy przerwał ją Naito.

– Jako że o Nibi już wspominałem, został nam tylko Ichibi. Jest w Sunie i… _pilnuje go_… klan Sabaku. Również nasi starzy znajomi – ostatnie zdanie młody mężczyzna wypowiedział ironicznie, wciąż wyraźnie pamiętając pośpieszny odwrót, do którego zmusiła ich nieufność tamtejszego Kazekage.

– Sabaku? – zapytała nagle Karai z napięciem w głosie, po raz pierwszy porzucając maskę spokojnej staruszki. – Dlaczego nie słyszałam o tym wcześniej?

– Uch, napisałem w raporcie, że Kazekage jest z klanu Sabaku… – rzekł niepewnie Naito. – Myślałem, że już wiesz, Karai-sama.

– Nie, nie wiem. Nie każdy raport mogę samodzielnie przeczytać – stwierdziła chłodno Głowa Klanu, a wszyscy mężczyźni obecni w pokoju (nawet Bogu ducha winny Minato) skulili się odruchowo.

Kiedy Karai poczuła się usatysfakcjonowana wywołanym poczuciem winy, jej mina i aura nieco złagodniały.

– Cóż, zapewne nie jesteście świadomi naszych utarczek z Sabaku – mruknęła z wyczerpaniem w głosie, kręcąc głową jednocześnie. – Uzumaki nigdy się nimi zbytnio nie przejmowali. Sama bym o tym nie wiedziałam, gdyby mój ojciec i Sabaku Akane nigdy się nie spotkali.

W oczach Isamu nagle pojawiło się zrozumienie.

– Sabaku Akane… To ta kunoichi, którą spotkaliście podczas waszej podróży przez ten kontynent? Kiedy to było? Z pół wieku temu?

– Tak, to ta kunoichi. Kiedy tylko ujrzała symbol naszego klanu, rzuciła się na mnie i ojca jak obłąkana – westchnęła Karai. – Zraniła mnie dość poważnie i rozwścieczony ojciec ją zabił. Przynajmniej dowiedzieliśmy się wcześniej, dlaczego to zrobiła.

– Sabaku mogą zażądać zadośćuczynienia, gdy dowiedzą się, że jesteście teraz częścią Konohy – rzekł zmartwiony Minato.

Karai prychnęła kpiąco.

– Śmiercią Akane będą się przejmować najmniej, jeśli się nie mylę. Żal do nas mają o wiele dłużej i o coś zupełnie innego…

*

– Uzumaki! – Kazekage wypluł to słowo z taką nienawiścią, że jego żona aż się wzdrygnęła. Wiedziała, że łatwo go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale aby zrobić to w przeciągu dwóch minut i za pomocą jednego, krótkiego zwoju z raportem w środku? Raczej imponujące.

– Uspokój się – zażądała Karura stanowczo, widząc, że jej mąż jest na skraju furii. – Fakt, że do Konohy dołączył nowy klan to nie powód do radości, owszem. Ale czy nie przejmujesz się tym za bardzo? To jedynie dziesięciu ludzi, w tym niedołężna staruszka i dwójka dzieciaków! Jak mogą oni stanowić zagrożenie dla Suny?

Twarz Yondaime Kazekage wykrzywił okropny grymas.

– Oni są jak karaluchy… – syknął, gniotąc w zaciśniętej pięści raport ich szpiega z Konohagakure. – Nie chciałem wierzyć, kiedy Sandaime powiedział, że Królestwo Wiru zostało zmiecione razem z jego mieszkańcami… i miałem rację! Najpierw ta rudowłosa dziewucha, która wszędzie włóczyła się za Namikaze, a teraz reszta zgrai!

– Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, dlatego tak się tym przejmujesz – zauważyła Karura, jednocześnie rozważając, o jakiej „rudowłosej dziewusze" jej drogi mąż mówi. Po chwili zastanowienia przypomniała sobie, że tak wygląda nowo poślubiona żona Hokage i nazywała się ona przedtem Uzumaki… ale to wciąż niewiele wyjaśniało.

Mężczyzna milczał przez długą chwilę.

– Nasze klany, Sabaku i Uzumaki… mają trochę _wspólnej_ historii – rzekł w końcu Kazekage, odzyskując wreszcie nieco panowania nad sobą. Pomimo tego, w jego tonie wciąż wyraźnie brzmiała pogarda. – Mogłem się domyślić – dodał gniewnie. – Ta trójka, która niedawno węszyła wokół Shukaku… to musieli być jedni z nich. Jak zwykle, wtykają swoje zarozumiałe nosy w cudze sprawy!

Przywódca Suny zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do niewielkiego okna w swoim gabinecie, aby móc spojrzeć na skąpaną w palącym świetle słońca wioskę. Po chwili odwrócił się i przyjrzał się mapie Kraju Wiatru zajmującej spory kawałek ściany. Następnie wrócił do biurka i jeszcze raz wpatrzył się w raport z Konohy. Karura nie odzywała się, wiedząc, że najlepiej dać mu nieco czasu na ochłonięcie.

– Nie sądzę, aby jeszcze ktoś oprócz samych Sabaku o tym pamiętał – rozpoczął Yondaime po kilku sekundach ciszy – ale gdyby nie ci przeklęci Uzumaki, zapewne bylibyśmy dynastią władającą samodzielnie calutkim Krajem Wiatru.

Na twarzy jasnowłosej kobiety odmalowało się czyste zdumienie.

– _Co_ takiego?!

Kazekage roześmiał się cierpko.

– Rozsiądź się wygodnie, Karura. To będzie długa lekcja historii.

Kunoichi pośpiesznie zastosowała się do tej rady, opadając na miejsce przeznaczone dla gości przywódcy wioski. Sam Yondaime również zajął swoje krzesło i położył łokcie na stole, jakby przygotowywał się do wygłoszenia wykładu.

– Sabaku jest jednym z niewielu rodów, który może pochwalić się znajomością swoich korzeni. Byliśmy tutaj na długo przed nastaniem ery ninja. Wbrew temu, co sądzą niektórzy, ówczesny świat nie był zupełnie barbarzyński; po prostu ktoś inny ustalał zasady gry. Słyszałaś kiedyś o Łowcach?

– O Łowcach Demonów? Te bajki dla dzieci? – uniosła brwi jego żona. Następnie na jej twarz wpłynął mały uśmieszek. – Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że to prawda, hm?

– To, co teraz się o nich mówi, to kompletne bzdury, ale owszem, kiedyś istnieli tacy ludzie – potwierdził Kazekage. – Wówczas po ziemi błąkało się o wiele więcej demonów, niż dziewięć Bijuu. Ja sam nie wiem zbyt wiele o powodach takiej sytuacji i dlaczego w końcu te wszystkie czorty zniknęły, ponieważ zdążyły już minąć całe stulecia, ale faktem jest, że od tamtej chwili Sabaku z pokolenia na pokolenie przekazywali dwie rzeczy: tajemnicę kontroli nad Shukaku i nienawiść do Uzumakich.

– Sabaku i Uzumaki byli łowcami demonów – domyśliła się Karura. – Czy to oznacza, że konkurowali ze sobą?

Jej mąż potrząsnął głową.

– Lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że oba klany wywodzą się od Łowców. To byli prekursorzy ninja, jedyni ludzie, którzy mogli uchronić wówczas naszą cywilizację przed demonami. Ich wiedza na temat czakry była mocno ograniczona, ale potrafili posługiwać się pieczęciami tak dobrze, że nie potrzebowali do walki praktycznie niczego innego. Do tego nieustannie starali się doskonalić tą zdolność. W końcu pojawili się tacy Łowcy, którzy uważali, że mogą mieć monopol na najpotężniejsze fuuinjutsu tamtych czasów. Zaczęli ukrywać swoją wiedzę przed innymi i w końcu wyodrębniła się kasta Łowców-Kapłanów, którzy byli geniuszami pieczętowania.

– Wkrótce zaczęli się oni uważać za lepszych od reszty Łowców. Opiekowali się świątyniami (stąd nazwa „Kapłani") oraz zarządzali stolicą całego cechu, a do walki stawali jedynie w najpilniejszej potrzebie, chociaż reszta ich pobratymców musiała błąkać się po świecie, narażać się na śmierć i chronić nieustannie niewielkie skupiska ludzi rozsiane tu i ówdzie. Niedługo trwało, aby Kapłani stali się aroganccy i przejęli władzę całkowicie. Jako, że tylko oni mogli pokonać te naprawdę potężne demony, bardzo łatwo przychodziło im narzucanie swojego panowania innym. Tak właśnie powstał klan Uzumaki. Ci Łowcy, którzy nie chcieli się przed nimi ukorzyć, musieli opuścić stolicę i założyć własne miasta. Byli to Sabaku i parę innych rodzin.

– Uzumaki stworzyli swoje Królestwo Wiru, co nie było dla nich żadnym wyzwaniem, W końcu przywłaszczyli sobie cały dorobek ówczesnej cywilizacji. To dziedzictwo powinno należeć do wszystkich Łowców, ale wielcy, uczeni Kapłani uznali, że wszystko, dosłownie _wszystko_ – symbol cechu, tajemnice fuuinjutsu, skarby zgromadzone przez wieki – należy się im. Podobno zniszczyli nawet starą stolicę i wybudowali własną, która reprezentować miała ich potęgę. Cóż, reszta z nas musiała to przeżyć. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby pozostali sobie za morzem, na własnym skrawku. Ale nie! Ci zarozumialcy wciąż uważali, że mają nad nami władzę!

Kazekage zdawał się przeżywać tą historię równie mocno, jak gdyby owe wydarzenia dopiero co zaszły. Karura nie była już zdumiona tą gwałtowną reakcją; z tego, co teraz usłyszała, wynikało, że Uzumaki byli naprawdę nieprzyjemną zgrają.

– Moi przodkowie przybyli na pustynię. Udało im się ujarzmić Shukaku, który tu rezydował. Suna była wówczas niczym więcej, jak kilkoma opuszczonymi chatami. Sabaku zaczęli budować miasto i sprowadzać tutaj ludzi. Planowali utworzyć własne królestwo, posługując się Ichibi jako swoją bronią. Ale gdy tylko Uzumaki o tym usłyszeli, wysłali tu swoją _delegację_. Być może bali się konkurencji, albo byli po prostu wredni, jak zwykle. W każdym bądź razie, stwierdzili, że moc demona nie jest przeznaczona dla takich marnych śmiertelników i zapieczętowali go… _permanentnie_. Zanim fuuinjutsu straciło na tyle dużo mocy, aby je złamać, nastała era ninja i okazja do utworzenia państwa minęła. Do tego demon zrobił się dużo mniej przewidywalny i cięższy do kontrolowania.

Twarz Yondaime wykrzywił teraz taki okropny grymas, że Karura zaczęła się obawiać, czy jej mąż nie wpadnie w szał i nie popędzi bez zastanowienia do Konohy, aby zaspokoić swoją żądzę zemsty. Czasami strzelały mu do głowy takie chore pomysły.

– Uzumaki mogli się rozleniwić przez dziesięciolecia, mogli zostać niemalże całkowicie wybici… ale to ich fuuinjutsu! Ironiczne! Nie martwią mnie dorośli, ani ich dzieciaki; wątpię, aby byli lepsi od naszych jouninów. Nie, muszę szczerze przyznać, że najbardziej obawiam się tej zniedołężniałej staruszki. To ona jest najbezpieczniejsza… to ona zna najwięcej sekretnych technik pozostałych po Łowcach. Kto wie, czy nie ma pod ręką zapieczętowanego własnego małego demona! Gdybym tylko mógł ich dostać w swoje ręce!…

– Opanuj się – przypomniała mu znowu Karura. – Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na żaden zły ruch… a rozzłoszczenie Konohy będzie wyrokiem śmierci. Uzumaki są teraz naszymi sojusznikami, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. Nie możemy ich po prostu zaatakować. Nie byłoby nawet żadnej wojny; Żółty Błysk rozprawiłby się z nami w pojedynkę.

– Mam im pozwolić, żeby znowu tu wwalcowali jak jakieś nadęte primabaleriny i wszystko zniszczyli?! – warknął Kazekage.

– Nie! – syknęła Karura, wstając i pochylając się nad biurkiem. – Musimy jedynie zaczekać na odpowiednią chwilę! Ledwo co skończyła się wojna. Najlepiej będzie uśpić ich czujność i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Jeśli już zdecydujemy się na atak, to musimy być w stanie rzucić ich wszystkich na kolana jednym ruchem, i do tego tak, aby już się nie podnieśli. Na razie Konoha jest zbyt silna, ale kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość?

Yondaime, kiedy już pofolgował swojej złości, zrobił się dużo spokojniejszy i bardziej chętny do wysłuchania dobrej rady.

– Masz rację… – mruknął, spoglądając po raz kolejny do raportu. Wygładził pomiętoszoną część zwoju i jeszcze raz go uważnie przestudiował. – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że ci zarozumialcy podnoszą mi ciśnienie. Do jasnej cholery, ledwie co postawili stopę na kontynencie, a już są w najlepszej komitywie z Hokage. Ani się obejrzymy, a będą rządzić nie tylko Konohagakure, ale i całym Krajem Ognia.

– A więc będziemy zmuszeni rzucić na kolana cały Kraj Ognia – podsumowała lakonicznie Karura.

Kazekage uśmiechnął się. W takich momentach wiedział, że wybrał sobie odpowiednią małżonkę.


	4. Not Chapter 4

Czytelnicy.

(Jeśli się jeszcze jacyś ostali.)

Wiedzcie, że pisząc to, biorę głęboki oddech i mówię: dość. Po czterech latach pełnych zawstydzonego odwracania wzroku i mamrotania pod nosem „kiedyś to skończę" czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: w tym momencie raczej nie zamierzam pisać dalszego ciągu.

Słyszę jak wasze umęczone dusze krzyczą „Dlaczego?!" i spieszę z wyjaśnieniem (a raczej wyjaśnienio-wymówkami, lecz przemilczmy to taktownie):

Przestałam pisać to opowiadanie kiedy przestałam śledzić 'Naruto'. Wróciłam do fandomu jakiś miesiąc temu, i to był ostatni gwóźdź do trumny. Jestem jednym z tym okropnych autorów, którzy mają wkurzającą tendencję do rekalibrowania swoich opowieści, aby zawierały jak najwięcej kanonicznego tła. Tego tu się nie da zrobić kosmetycznymi zmianami, musiałabym pisać ją od nowa, zmieniając pełno rzeczy. Taa… to się niestety nie wydarzy w najbliższej przyszłości.

Dlatego jest to oficjalna „nie będę tego kontynuować" nota. Fajnie byłoby napisać tą nową wersję, ale nie chcę nikogo oszukiwać: nie mam teraz czasu ani dość swojego organicznego procesora do oddelegowania aby mogłam wymyślić nową fabułę.

Na tym etapie mam dwa wyjścia.

Pierwsze: skasować opowiadanie. Nie zrobię tego, ponieważ jest to jedyna rzecz bardziej wkurzająca niż pozostawienie opowiadania nieskończonego.

Drugie: wyznać grzechy i krótko napisać co chciałam z tym opowiadaniem zrobić. Jest to marginalnie bardziej pocieszające rozwiązanie, więc to też zrobię.

Po czterech latach nie pamiętam jak wiele było zdradzone o klanie Uzumaki w oryginalnej mandze gdy zaczynałam opowiadanie, ale mimo wszystko zabawne jest jak wiele mam „trafień". Pieczęcie. Długie życie, wytrzymałość i masywna czakra. Własny, upadły kraj. (Te były dość łatwe do zgadnięcia). Prominentne czerwone włosy (choć ja rozszerzyłam paletę kolorów w brązy). Krewni Senju (haa! Traf w dziesiątkę). Kushina i Mikoto znają się i przyjaźnią (potwierdzone!)

Z drugiej strony, świat w moim opowiadaniu jest bardzo AU w porównaniu z oryginalną mangą w tym momencie. Łowcy, strażnicy i demony? Gdzie tam. Natura ogoniastych bestii? Uuuh… Kontrakt z kotami? Okazał się domeną klanu Uchiha.

No dobra. Gdzie w takim razie zmierzałam z opowiadaniem?

Tak naprawdę nie miałam zbyt wiele zaplanowane, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o szczegóły. Dlatego nie powinno tego być dużo. Okej, spróbujmy przelecieć tą krótką listę…

**GDZIE TO ZMIERZAŁO?**

Mikoto i Minato byli w jednej drużynie geninów przez krótki okres przed otrzymaniem swoich awansów, uczeni razem przez Jiraiyę. Obecnie, jak mi się wydaje, jest to wciąż dość popularny fanon.

* * *

Ze względu na tą przyjaźń, Uchiha popierali (raczej) Minato jako Hokage. Jego śmierć i powrót Sandaime byłyby jednymi z wielu przyczyn, które później zdystansowały ich od wioski.

* * *

Największą zmianą byłoby pieczętowanie Kyuubi. Karai przekonałaby Minato, że posiada lepszą pieczęć i zajęła jego miejsce jako ofiara potrzebna do zapieczętowania demona (operowałam na założeniu, że oddanie życia było potrzebne przy zapieczętowaniu i 'wydobyciu' demona z jego jinchuuriki).

* * *

Klan Uzumaki przyjaźniący się z głową Uchiha i Minato wciąż na stołku Hokage zmieniliby klimat polityczny Konohy na tyle, że plan przewrotu nigdy nie zdołał zgarnąć dużego poparcia wśród Uchiha. Nie wykluczałam możliwości późniejszej schizmy w klanie, kończącej się śmiercią zdrajców, głównie starszych członków, ale nie byłam pewna czy użyję ten wątek.

* * *

Kushina kontynuowałaby torturowanie Itachiego swoją obecnością i ekscentrycznym zachowaniem „dla jego dobra" przez kolejne lata. W sumie nigdy by nie przestała.

* * *

Kushina w pewnym momencie wróciłaby do swojej kariery (mając cały klan, ona i Minato nie musieliby wychowywać Naruto sami) i uzyskała pozycję kapitana ANBU. Itachi wylądowałby w jej drużynie, ku swojej cichej rozpaczy.

* * *

Humorystyczna scena gdy Itachi, Shisui, Hiketsu i Higure postanawiają „oblać" awans Itachiego na kapitana ANBU w wieku trzynastu lat na pewno miałaby miejsce. Itachi zgadza się na całą eskapadę tylko w delirium radości na perspektywę wydostaniu się ze szponów Kushiny. Wszystkie kompromitujące fotki z incydentu skończyłyby w jej rękach, oczywiście.

* * *

Higure odziedziczyłaby kontrakt kotów po Karai.

* * *

Jednym z największych kłopotów Minato okazałby się, oczywiście, Danzou.

* * *

Porwanie Hinaty nie miałby miejsca, ponieważ to delegacja z Konohy wybrałaby się do Kumo. Jej częścią byłyby trojaczki Uzumaki, z sekretną misją nawiązania kontaktu z tamtejszym klanem byłych łowców, Yotsuki.

* * *

Wątek w tle: Higure durzyłaby się sekretnie w Shisuim. Będąc jedyną rówieśniczką płci żeńskiej Itachiego w której towarzystwie ten ostatni by przebywał (bo Higure nie była jego fanką), wszyscy oczywiście założyliby że ci dwoje skończą razem, podczas gdy Itachi byłby jedyną osobą wiedzącą o jej zauroczeniu. Kulminacją sprawy byłaby scena, gdy Fugaku wzywa Itachiego aby wyjaśnić mu z powagą, że postanowił wstrzymać się z wyborem jego przyszłej żony właśnie ze względu na jego „związek" z Higure. Osłupiały Itachi wysłuchałby, jak to Rada Klanu, z bólem wprawdzie, ale mimo wszystko w końcu zdeterminowała że dodanie potencjału tak dużych rezerw do głównej linii klanu jest bardziej wartościowe niż dość małe ryzyko osłabienia Sharinganu w jego dzieciach. Jeśli dodać to tego trochę fuuinjutsu z wiana Higure, można wybaczyć brak czarnych włosów.

* * *

Itachi okazałby się bezużyteczny w odkręceniu całego nieporozumienia. W końcu to Sakura, z asystą Naruto i Sasuke, rozwiązałaby sytuację poprzez sfabrykowanie na poły zmyślonego raportu medycznego na temat klanu Uzumaki z którego jasno wynikałoby że dzieci Higure nie mają szans odziedziczyć Sharinganu. Jego treść zdradziłby 'mimochodem' Naruto w obecności Fugaku, Sakura potem rozpuściłaby plotki, że Itachi i Higure ze sobą zerwali i poinstruowała Sasuke aby podsunąć radzie klanu 'wspaniały' pomysł, żeby spróbowali zeswatać Higure z którymś z jego kuzynów, którzy mogli pozwolić sobie na dzieci bez Sharinganu w przeciwieństwie do przyszłej głowy klanu. Oczywiście Shisui byłby jednym z niewielu kandydatów w odpowiednim wieku…

* * *

Naruto wciąż chce zostać Hokage. Duh. Ale wychowany przez swoich rodziców i klan, ucząc się kontrolować pieczęć – a tym samym czakrę Kyuubi'ego – od dzieciństwa, jest uważany za bardzo utalentowanego. Cywile wciąż się go trochę boją, ale nie są nienawistni.

* * *

Nie byłam pewna, czy zachowam oryginalne drużyny, ale bardziej się ku temu skłaniałam. Jeśli Sasuke i Naruto wciąż zostaliby razem w jednej drużynie, to byłoby to dzięki precedensowi ustanowionemu przez Hiketsu i Shisuiego oraz Higure i Itachiego.

* * *

Sasuke zachowałby swój charakter sprzed Masakry, jako że nigdy się ona nie wydarzyła. Przyjaźniłby się z Hinatą (jedyną nie-fanką w jego wieku; tak samo jak Itachi w przypadku Higure, byłby jedyną osobą wiedzącą o obiekcie jej zauroczenia, podczas gdy ludzie, szczególnie fanki Sasuke, podejrzewaliby ich o związek) i Naruto, oczywiście, jako że młodsze generacje Uchiha i Uzumaki znałyby się bardzo dobrze.

* * *

Gdzieś na 100% pojawiłaby się scena, gdzie Fugaku z pełną boleści miną próbuje wytłumaczyć osłupiałemu Sasuke, że Hinata, jako dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga, nie może być jego żoną.

* * *

Skończyłoby się na tym, że gdy szok minąłby, Sasuke spokojnie wyjaśniłby swojemu ojcu że nie zamierza pojąć Hinaty za żonę. Po czym w końcu oświeciłby osłupiałego Fugaku, że cała sytuacja ze „związkiem" Itachiego i Higure—za którego rozpad Fugaku sekretnie czuł się winny przez ten cały czas—też była podobnym nieporozumieniem. Zakończeniem byłaby urocza scenka obyczajowa, w której Sasuke ze swoją matką sączą najspokojniej w świecie herbatę na werandzie, słuchając przez cienkie papierowe drzwi jak Itachi i Fugaku próbują obwinić się nawzajem o to całe zamieszanie i przelicytować pod względem poszarganych nerwów. Sasuke przyznaje, że choć mógłby przeżyć bez hordy fanek, jest wdzięczny że jednak odziedziczył więcej po Mikoto.

* * *

Akira i Jiraiya podzieliliby się swoimi informacjami, rozszerzając znacznie siatkę szpiegowską Konohy. Akira pierwszy wpadłby na dowody niecnych poczynań Danzou.

* * *

Porwanie członka klanu Uzumaki aby przeprowadzić na nim/niej eksperymenty, wraz z uzyskaniem ciała młodego Uchihy z potężnym Sharinganem (POTĘŻNYM Sharinganem, żeby nie było za łatwo – zawężałoby to pole wyboru do Shisuiego, Itachiego i może dwóch, trzech innych osób, z Sasuke na samym końcu kolejki dla odmiany), byłoby jednym z celów Orochimaru.

* * *

Isamu zginąłby podczas inwazji Suny i Orochimaru, zabity przez któregoś z wskrzeszonych Hokage. Planowałam, aby był on przebrany za Sarutobiego i tym samym zostałby schwytany wraz z Minato przez Orochimaru w barierze, podczas gdy prawdziwy Sarutobi dowodziłby siłami Konohy w odparciu ataku. Okazałoby się, że Orochimaru skradł pieczęć, która wpleciona w barierę uniemożliwiała Minato użycie jego Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

Żeby nie było za łatwo, Orochimaru nie zabił Kazekage, który ukrywał się poza murami miasta i potem dowodził siłami Oto i Suny przeciw Sandaime Hokage. Sanin nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ nienawiść Kazegake do Uzumakich zapewniła jego chęć przystąpienia do inwazji. Sandaime, Kushina i Jiraiya pokonaliby go razem i zmusili inwazję do odwrotu.

* * *

Naruto wciąż miałby swoją bitwę z Gaarą w wydaniu 'psychopata'; byłby ona kulminacją dwóch miesięcy obietnic Gaary dotyczących krwawej śmierci Uzumakiego. Jego fiksacja na blondynie byłaby wynikiem, że sekretnie Gaara zastanawiałby się, czy zabicie dziedzica klanu znienawidzone przez jego ojca pozwoliłoby mu na uzyskanie jego aprobaty, choć racjonalizowałby to argumentem, że pokonanie kogoś z klanu który zawsze przewyższał Sabaku byłoby ostatecznym dowodem na jego egzystencję. Naruto przekonałby Gaarę, że jego rodzina w postaci Temari i Kankuro oraz towarzysze broni są tym, co powinien chronić. Ale Gaara również nauczyłby czegoś Naruto: a mianowicie, że jego klan nie jest święty i ma mniej chlubne karty w swojej historii.

* * *

Jako że Naruto nie miałby tak wielkiego problemu z uzyskaniem akceptacji wioski, jego wątek krążyłby wokoło znalezienia balansu między dziedzictwem jego przodków a wytyczeniem własnej ścieżki przez życie, oraz z udźwignięciem obowiązków strażnika.

* * *

Po uratowaniu Gaary ze szponów Akatsuki, przy scenie pożegnania w bramach Suny on i Naruto scementowaliby swoją przyjaźń, obiecując sobie, że nie popełnią tych samych błędów co przeszłe pokolenia i od tego czasu klany Uzumaki i Sabaku będą równymi sobie sprzymierzeńcami.

* * *

Głównym wątkiem byłoby Akatsuki i demony. Oczywiście, po wielu rozdziałach okazałoby się, że to tajemniczy prawdziwy przywódca organizacji – Tobi – posiada niebezpieczną zdolność 'rozbierania' pieczęci klanu Uzumaki i że to on stoi za wymieraniem klanów łowców. W końcu okazałoby się, że on też korzysta ze starożytnej wiedzy łowców. Klucz do skompletowania techniki, która pozwoliłaby Naruto na pokonanie go zostałby znaleziony w masywnym księgozbiorze Uzumaki. Na właściwy trop naprowadziłyby go notatki pozostawione przez Isamu, odkodowane przez Suisena.

* * *

Sakura, studiując stare teksty medyczne, odkryłaby zestaw niekompletnych pieczęci mających tworzyć „rytuał puryfikacji", pozwalający na „oczyszczenie" demona z całej nagromadzonej w nim nienawiści. Okazałoby się, że demony po tym rytuale nie potrzebują już strażników—scalają się z naturą jako część jej energii, a ich umysły wracają do swojego pierwotnego stanu zanim nieszczęścia zmieniły ich w bestie - czymś w rodzaju dobrych bożków (czy też duchów) żywiołów.

* * *

Naruto zostałby Piątym Hokage i „Ostatnim Strażnikiem". Pieczęcie rytuału puryfikacji wkomponowałby w swoją własną, oczyszczają powoli Kyuubiego z nienawiści we własnym ciele. Po jego śmierci Kyuubi, zamiast umrzeć, też stałby się takim bożkiem.

* * *

Poza Higure i Shisuim oraz już istniejącymi związkami (np. Kushina i Minato, Fugaku i Mikoto) nie za bardzo wiedziałam, co zrobię z pairingami. Miało wyjść w praniu.


End file.
